No pediré perdón
by Ame Winner
Summary: Noviembre. Tai rompió el silencio, logrando que el rubio le volviera a mirar.
1. Amistad

**Propósito #1 para la FF, 2012. **

Ok, lo admitiré… ya les tengo cariño a Tai y Yama, los extrañaría si no nos acompañaran a lo largo del año. Además, tuve este chispazo de inspiración en septiembre u octubre y no podía dejarlo pasar (ya tengo las ideas para algunos capítulos en particular).

_Aclaración: Precuela de Vivir en pareja, ahora les veremos antes de formalizar._

* * *

><p><strong>No pediré perdón<strong>

Hacía calor y la paleta se derretía, estaba dejando una serie de gotitas en el suelo justo al lado de sus zapatos; y mientras Yamato comía la propia, seguía pensando en la razón por la cual le había comprado una al moreno: _para no compartir. _

Y no que le molestara, era un hábito de años, pero también admitía que una… se había vuelto ninguna, y ya no eran niños.

Con la maleta al hombro y viendo que el otro demoraría, decidió soltarla y sentarse en una banca. Estaba esperando que Tai saliera de los vestidores, habían tenido práctica de soccer durante casi media tarde y antes de eso, una mañana repleta de clases y tareas.

–¡Cada día tardas menos! –exclamó Tai, acercándose con el cabello mojado y esa enorme sonrisa tan suya al haber estado entrenando horas consecutivas y sentirse satisfecho con ello–. Tuve que golpear puertas para ver si estabas todavía en las regaderas. ¿Tienes prisa?

–No, pero te dije que estudiaría luego de la práctica…

El rubio habló paciente y le tendió la paleta de limón, la suya ya iba por la mitad y obviamente no se derretía como la otra.

–Entonces, sí –enfatizó la palabra–, tienes prisa.

Tai recibió la paleta y cuando planeaba llevársela a la boca…, el calor terminó por hacer lo propio y, por culpa de la gravedad, ésta se deslizó por el palito cayendo al suelo.

_Splash… _

Un poco más, y terminaba sobre los pies de Tai.

–Demoraste mucho.

Yamato se encogió de hombros, restándose responsabilidad, pero Tai se sentó a su lado y le miró fijamente; cuando no obtuvo respuesta, se movió, dio una mirada a la paleta en manos de su amigo y elevó la atención de regresó al rubio.

–Comparteeeeeee…

A Tai le faltaba poner grandes ojos, como de cachorrito, para ser aún más demandante pero también bastaba con el índice señalando la boca ajena y ese gesto mudo, un claro "ahhhh" que obligó a Yamato a ceder, acercándole la paleta.

El otro no lo pensó dos veces, y se adueñó de la misma.

–Andas muy roñoso –replicó Tai, mordiendo el hielo pero siendo sincero.

El chico se ganó una mirada pero Yamato prolongó su silencio e incluso pareció pensar en lo que respondería en lugar de sólo negar su mal humor como siempre hacía. Tai llevaba unos meses notándole irritable pero, como lo suyo no era leer mentes, hasta ese momento había encontrado la forma oportuna de sacar el tema a colación.

Podían ser mejores amigos mas, ciertamente, hablar de sentimientos no se les daba bien. Era eso, y el ser varones… una simple palmadita en la espalda bastaba para hacerle saber al otro que le apoyaba.

–No falta mucho para el examen –finalmente, Yamato había encontrado algo que decir.

–Ajá…

Tai tenía la boca llena, el paladar un tanto congelado, y no encontró nada más elocuente que añadir.

–El de ingreso a la universidad –el rubio aclaró aquello, como si no fuera obvio–. No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo, ¿acaso piensas desertar y dedicarte al soccer?

–¡A qué no es mala idea!, ¿verdad?...

–Supongo…

Era el equivalente a decir que Yamato se dedicaría sólo a la música y aunque sonaba genial, el rubio tenía esa palpable necesidad de al menos pasar su examen de ingreso y luego ya darse el lujo -que sí sería uno- de elegir sí quedarse o no.

Además, era una época complicada…

En la vida de Yamato no todo se reducía al examen, y realmente éste no era capaz de saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Tai; a veces se desesperaba tanto, y él moreno simplemente le sonreía y le recordaba que todo estaría bien.

_Ojalá… _

–Relájate, seguro apruebas.

Yamato volvió a mirarle y ante lo que era una frase de apoyo, dicha con toda la sinceridad de parte de Tai, esbozó media sonrisa; luego, recogió su maleta con el equipo de soccer y se levantó de la banca seguido por el otro.

–Ahora se supone que tú debes decirme lo mismo –Tai puntualizó aquello–, ¡mal amigo! ¡Y yo que siempre me esfuerzo!

–No seas dramático.

Sonrió dándole un empujón al tenerle a su lado, uno que Tai imitó con tal de no quedarse atrás; Codazos, puñetazos fingidos, uno que otro abrazo tosco que se convertía en un forcejeo lleno de camaradería y risas…, eran cosas de todos los días.

–Si estudiarás la mitad del tiempo que entrenas –alegó el rubio, pasándose la diestra por el cabello–, podría decirlo con toda confianza.

Sin embargo, Yamato sabía de antemano que éste también estudiaba y que tenía la presión de sus padres de por medio; era un tanto diferente para él, que si bien tenía a su padre preguntando qué haría… tenía más libertad para elegir por cuenta propia.

Cuán rápido había quedado atrás esa época en donde lo más importante era salir del colegio para llegar a tiempo a casa y encender la televisión.

–¿Vendrás a cenar?

Tai pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yamato, acercándole a él.

–Creo que hoy es noche de hamburguesas y hay un helado en la nevera que tiene mi nombre también –recordó, entusiasmado con la idea–. Te podría invitar… ya sabes –y le mostró el palito de la ex paleta, antes de arrojarlo a un bote de basura cercano.

–¿Hamburguesas y helado?–Yamato lo meditó–. Lo haces más difícil así…

–¡Pues si no hay nada que decidir! –replicó, apretando el abrazo sobre el rubio–. Además, dejamos una película a medias y ya sabes que en casa no les molesta si te quedas a dormir.

–Ya sé.

Yamato afirmó, pasaba mucho -demasiado- tiempo en casa de los Yagami.

–Y aún con todo –una ceja, en el rostro de Tai, se arqueó con cierto reproche–, piensas decir que no.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Tai era un amigo acaparador, exigente en sus tiempos y actividades; sin embargo, ese día tenía otro pendiente y una muy buena razón para guardar -un poco- las distancias.

–Iré a la biblioteca, y más tarde tengo ensayo con la banda.

–Uhm…

Para nada convencido, ahora fue Tai quien se encogió de hombros.

–A ver si alguna vez me ayudas a mí a estudiar –replicó otorgándole una mirada tajante antes de soltarle–. La empalagosita esa, saca mejores calificaciones que yo. Te recuerdo, todos estudiamos en la misma clase.

–¿Empalagosita?...

–Esa –recalcó Tai.

–Oh.

Y por primera vez en todo el rato, Yamato sonrió a sus anchas y pareció más él mismo; quizás, lucía hasta algo entusiasmado. Tai hubiera reparado en ello, si acaso no se hubiera quedado con la imagen mental de la castaña pechugona que miraba al rubio y sonreía, seguramente muy lejos de ecuaciones algebraicas.

–No te pongas celoso –fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

–¡No estoy celoso! –Tai alzó la voz pero se recompuso de inmediato–. Es que soy tu amigo y me doy cuenta de cosas que tú no, además… ¿por qué no me ayudas a mí? Tengo prioridad, son años de conocernos.

Había temas y circunstancias, precisamente por los años de conocerse, que Yamato no discutiría en vano con Tai; no sería la primera vez que el moreno se quejara de los muchos amigos que había perdido por cuestiones de faldas, y de lo duro que era cuando todos comenzaban a emparejarse y a tener citas.

–Bien, bien…

Palmeándole el costado, Yamato negó con suavidad.

Si solía cumplir los caprichos de Tai era porque le quería, y le era inevitable el desear que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran bien… aunque sabía que el otro no se ofendería realmente, ni su amistad terminaría por cosas simples y un tanto absurdas como aquella.

Además, no lo estaba dejando de lado por una chica.

–¿Bien? –Tai insistió, adivinando hacia donde iba Yamato.

–Elige el día y estudiamos –terminó su frase, buscando la mirada del otro–, ¿ok?

–Hoy –la determinación se notaba en el tono de voz de Tai.

Pero como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, entusiasmado y olvidadizo, Yamato se pidió paciencia.

–Hoy prometiste llevar a Hikari a comprar materiales para su proyecto –le recordó, aunque en lo personal imaginaba que la chica podía hacerlo sola o bien, sería más feliz de ir en compañía de sus amigas.

–¡Rayos!

Acostumbrado a Tai, Yamato sonrió.

–Ni hablar –replicó–, eres un hermano mayor sobreprotector.

–Por supuesto –y con el orgullo exaltado, Tai apretó el brazo de su mochila–. ¿Has visto a Hikari últimamente? ¡Es preciosa! ¡Una chica tan linda no puede andar sola! ¡No sabes los peligros que hay! Tienes suerte de tener un hermano, las cosas así son más fáciles… seguro puedes aconsejarle y te escuchara, en cambio Hikari…

Un bufido completó la frase, justo cuando Yamato había detenido sus pasos y parecía esperar una pausa en toda la verborrea del moreno. Tai notó los ojos claros fijos en su persona y, fugazmente, se preguntó si acaso había estado hablando demasiado o si tenía algo raro en la cara y el otro estaba a punto de hacer un mal chiste sobre ello.

–Yo voy hacia allá.

Como si hubiera sido necesario y no conociera su propia escuela, Tai volvió la mirada hacia la derecha siguiendo el sendero que conducía hacia la biblioteca; alto y con paredes de cristal, el edificio se notaba desde donde ellos se encontraban.

–Bien… –Tai movió la cabeza, sintiendo que algo se le estaba escapando.

–Ve con cuidado –Yamato se despidió.

–Claro, tú igual.

Si continuaba derecho Tai llegaría a la salida, mas no había dado ni dos pasos en esa dirección cuando recordó aquel detalle que estaba repicando con mortal insistencia en su cabeza; ¡el rubio le había hecho trampa!

–¡Yama! –exclamó, girándose hacia él.

Aunque ya bastante lejos, el aludido volvió la mirada hacia Tai.

–¡Estudiemos mañana! ¡Por la tarde!

Una afirmación y una sonrisa, Yamato no se molestó en gritar y sólo elevó la diestra para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo. Realmente, Tai no necesitaba más para saber que el rubio separaría el tiempo y le ayudaría con los estudios; podía no parecerlo pero, a él también le importaba aprobar el examen y aún no estaba seguro de qué otra cosa haría si acaso no aplicaba.

Incluso ya había recibido un reproche de su madre, quien alegaba que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Yamato. Obviamente, él se había defendido. Ellos eran mejores amigos, ¡claro que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos! ¡Así debía de ser!

Pero si estudiaban un poco, seguro que su madre se calmaría.

–Mañana…

Con mejor ánimo, Tai salió de la escuela para dirigirse a casa.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>Todos digan "Awww, son mejores amigos".<p>

Así comenzamos. A los que vienen del otro fic… gracias~, espero que éste les guste. Y a los que son nuevos, vayan al otro (dudo que quieran esperar todo el año xD).


	2. De respeto y cobardía

**Febrero**

_¿Podría callarse y dejarlo pasar?_

* * *

><p><strong>De respeto y cobardía <strong>

¿Cómo era que habían llegado a esa conversación? Mientras Yamato cambiaba de hoja y fingía buscar algo entre el texto, no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿en qué momento Tai abandonó las preguntas sobre Lógica para acabar quejándose de alguien del equipo de soccer?

Y ante todo, ¿por qué le seguía escuchando?

Solamente llevaban dos horas en esa biblioteca, y los primeros cuarenta minutos los habían pasado buscando algunos de los libros que usarían.

Con enormes puertas de cristal, el edificio era una construcción rectangular a cuya entrada se encontraba un recibidor y varias mesas ocupadas, en su mayoría, por profesores que impartían alguna clase vespertina fuera del salón. Más allá de éstas, a la derecha y a la izquierda comenzaban los altos estantes de libros, ordenados alfabéticamente, y con la placa dorada destacando la sección. Cada ocho estantes aparecía una fila de mesas, separando un área del edificio de la siguiente.

En el segundo piso se encontraban los cubículos de estudio y un centro de computación.

No era una biblioteca grande pero cumplía con las necesidades del colegio, y lo novedoso en ella era aquella pared de cristal al costado sur; colindaba con los jardines, aparentemente con la intención de crear una sensación de amplitud y un ambiente más moderno.

Al final, ellos habían terminado en la planta baja pues era donde estaban las mesas amplias y no había que hacer ningún trámite para quedarse con los libros a diferencia de si elegían subir.

–¿Me estás haciendo caso? –replicó Tai.

–¿Uhm?...

La queja llegaría en algún momento, era de esperarse, y por eso Yamato tenía bien pensada su respuesta dado que siempre era lo mismo cuando se trataba de _ese _tema.

–Te escuchó… –agregó, dispuesto a repetir algunas de las palabras de Tai–. Mark tiene novia, y la situación es un asco.

–Bien. Eso –el moreno afirmó satisfecho, y siguió–. Es que imagínalo, es… imposible. Siempre llega tarde y luego, ¡lo peor! La noviecita va a verle y sólo sabe armar escándalos mientras grita supuestamente animándole. Y luego los besos, se ponen tan empalagosos que da nauseas. No me malentiendas –añadió de forma brusca–, las chicas son geniales pero…. –resopló– ella, me exaspera. ¿Qué necesidad de interrumpir?, ¿o de estar encima de Mark todo el tiempo?

Y con esa clase de frase, con esos celos territoriales de amigo, era cuando Yamato se daba cuenta de que los celos no eran sólo hacia él; que él no era diferente de Mark ni especial de otra forma para Tai.

Era el mejor amigo pero, a final de cuentas, sólo un amigo.

Ante la falta de respuestas del rubio, Tai se vio en la necesidad de agregar algo más.

–A ver –volvió a hablar–, explícame qué ocurre que yo no lo entiendo…

–Pues –y Yamato titubeó, en primera porque no le interesaba la vida de Mark y en segunda porque el tema le parecía áspero e íntimo a la vez–, se gustan –y se sintió bastante fuera de lugar explicando eso–. Cuando alguien te gusta, quieres pasar tiempo con la persona… todo el tiempo que sea posible. Es lo obvio, ¿no?

Tai pareció pensarlo un segundo, esforzarse, y luego lanzarlo todo por la borda.

–¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Si no nacieron pegados el uno al otro! –se quejó, con palpable enfado–. Que asfixiante…

El rubio suspiró y, viendo que no seguirían estudiando, cerró el libro para conversar _seriamente_ con Tai; le miró a los ojos y trató de no tomarse el tema en forma personal.

–Entonces, ¿nunca te ha gustado una?…

–¿A qué viene eso?

Incómodo, Tai se removió.

–Pues ya que hablamos de esto –Yama se encogió de hombros, gesto común para él cuando trataba de parecer poco interesado en algo–. Me da curiosidad, ¿nunca te ha gustado alguien?

Y así, sutilmente, el rubio ahondaba en un tema que sería difícil traer a colación de alguna otra forma.

–No estamos hablando de mí.

–Yo sí –Yamato le presionó un poco–, quiero saber… así podré quejarme de ti, el chico que se jacta de jamás abandonar a un amigo, cuando te hagas de pareja.

–¿Novia? –inquirió Tai.

–Lo que sea…

Yamato le restó importancia, aunque para él era obvio lo que pretendía.

–Obviamente novia –recalcó el otro, sin darse cuenta del tono tajante que había usado antes de alzar la voz–, ¡Pero no! ¡Taichi Yagami jamás dejará un amigo por seguir una faldita y unas piernas bien torneadas!

_Una faldita y unas piernas bien torneadas, _la imagen mental golpeó a Yamato aún cuando no fue su intención. Tai tenía esa habilidad, en ese momento nada oportuna, de ser muy descriptivo con su forma de hablar.

–Menos mal que no miraste más arriba –Yamato rodó los ojos.

–¿Qué? –replicó sin entender que había dicho mal–. Me gustan las piernas, o ¿qué? ¿Tú prefieres otra zona? – y las manos de Tai hicieron un gesto claro, acariciando sobre un busto imaginario–. ¿Suaves y redondos?

Queriendo o no, algo de color terminó impregnándose en el rostro de Yamato.

–No seas tan descriptivo… –se quejó.

–¡Oh! –Tai aplaudió una vez, divertido con el cambio de actitud– Si eras tú quien quería hablar de esto…

–Se le llama respeto –replicó el rubio.

–¡Cuánto pudor!

Tai lo sabía y había hecho trampa, pues si tocaba el tema de esa forma… Yamato le dejaría en paz. Vaya a saber por qué, pero al rubio no le gustaba expresarse con el mismo "descaro" que el resto de sus compañeros de clase usaban.

–Para tener tantas fans, me sorprende que _aún_ –y recalcó la palabra–, no hayas hecho nada. Nadaaaaa…

–Olvídalo Tai.

–¿Por qué? –sonrió y se inclinó hacia él, como si fuera a murmurarle un secreto–. Ahora yo, estoy hablando de eso…

Aquello era un golpe bajo, el usar las palabras del otro.

–¿O qué? ¿Tienes un romance secreto con la empalagosita? –alegó mudando de expresión, de la diversión directo al enfado–. ¡Eso sí no te lo perdono!

El rubio abrió la boca para responder pero, claramente no encontró que decir. Tai se rió ante la expresión confundida de Yamato, y mientras se recargaba en su asiento no pudo evitar el sacudir la mano y negar a modo de disculpa; no había sido su intención fastidiarle pero, el rubio había puesto las cosas muy sencillas.

–Ya, ya… perdona…

Yamato torció la sonrisa, claramente enfadado.

–¿Qué no veníamos a estudiar?

–Sip –agregó Tai.

Pero éste aún se reía y se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Yamato tomó el libro, del que había estado pasando las hojas durante la última media hora, y sin darle advertencias…, se levantó.

–¡Ey! ¡No huyas! –arrastrando la silla, Tai también se puso en pie–. ¡No aguantas una broma! ¡Y tú empezaste!

Verdad o no, Yamato no le respondió y cuando Tai trató de darle alcance fue interceptado por la bibliotecaria. Regordeta y de aire amable, por primera vez tenía el ceño fruncido y caminaba -directo hacia él- con paso más veloz de lo que Tai jamás la hubiera visto…, aunque bien, en todos esos años de escuela esa era como la tercera vez que estaba ahí.

Corta pero tajante, la reprimenda llovió sobre el moreno y también la aclaración de que si seguía gritando no podría volver a entrar en lo que restaba del año.

–No era para tanto –murmuró por lo bajo, soltando el aire tras haber afirmado sin cesar y sin escuchar la mitad de lo dicho.

Ese regaño era culpa de Yamato, por marcharse así.

Con paso más ligero y veloz que de costumbre, Yamato logró escabullirse por lo pasillos, frenándose de golpe para dar un largo respiro. Sabía, muy bien, que se estaba comportando en forma tonta y sin sentido.

–¿Yama?...

Además, esa era la realidad. Yamato simplemente se había estrellado con un pequeño fragmento de la misma, sólo un vistazo de lo que podría ocurrir si acaso él llegaba a contarle _algo más_ de lo mucho que verdaderamente ocurría.

De lo que nadie sabía pero, él sentía.

–¿Qué te pasa? Me acaban de sermonear por tratar de detenerte…

–Toma –el rubio le tendió el libro que llevaba consigo, justo cuando Tai le rodeaba para verle de frente–. Sácale copias al capítulo tres y –se volvió hacia el librero, eligiendo un tomo grueso con el lomo muy doblado por el exceso de uso–. A éste, del uno y del ocho…

Tai resopló, cansado.

–¿Por qué tengo que ir yo de nuevo? –se quejó, con una mueca y los libros en los brazos–. La vez pasada estuve casi media hora esperando.

–Te servirá –Yamato se justificó–, necesitas despejarte para retomar la lectura… tú no puedes pasar más de una hora sentado.

–Pues sí, soy alguien activo –con tremenda sonrisa, el moreno se jactó de ello.

–Entonces, trota en tu lugar mientras esperas en la fila.

–Tsk, flojo…

Tai arqueó una ceja, olvidándose de lo ocurrido. Yamato no cedería y él sí que necesitaba abandonar la biblioteca, sentir el aire fresco, ver movimiento y escuchar gritos, voces, ruidos y demás; así que aceptó, bien claro tenía que al rubio no le gustaba hacer largas colas.

–Ya regreso –añadió.

–Ok.

Yamato le siguió con la vista y para cuando regresó a la mesa, sentándose, Tai se encontraba con la bibliotecaria registrando los libros que sacaría; después, el moreno atravesó las puertas de cristal y desapareció al doblar a la derecha rumbo a la fotocopiadora. Podía imaginarle con ese andar desenfadado y ya auguraba que Tai se tardaría más de lo necesario en regresar, Yamato no pudo contener la sonrisa pero jaló su mochila para apoyarse en ella.

No podía culparlo, Tai siempre había sido despistado.

Así que el rubio gruñó por lo bajo, se abrazó a ésta y cuando soltó el aferre…, decidió levantarse y salir de ahí.

Tal vez podía callarse, tragarse las cosas y dejarlo pasar.

Pero a eso, ¿se le llamaría respeto? O,…

¿Sería acaso cobardía?

**oOo**

* * *

><p>Sip, Yamato ya sabe lo que siente (decidí que fuera así pero, la razón no se las diré aún). Obviamente, Tai no tiene idea de nada. Nada de nada~<p> 


	3. Juegos peligrosos

**Marzo**

_Se había desesperado, precipitándose._

* * *

><p><strong>Juegos peligrosos <strong>

Ya no era tan fácil como antes, el reunirse a cada tanto y ponerse al día; diferentes escuelas, rutinas y hasta continentes les separaban ahora pero, querer era poder y cuando había la oportunidad… Taichi era el primero en aceptar una reunión con sus amigos.

Esa tarde sin dejarlo pasar, tras el entrenamiento, le había recordado a Yamato que irían juntos a casa de Sora para que el rubio no se escabullera y faltara como la última vez.

De unas semanas a la fecha, Tai había notado algo raro en la actitud de Yamato y como se lo atribuía al estrés de los próximos exámenes, no veía otra solución que sacar las tensiones; la primera opción del moreno eran exhaustivos entrenamientos de soccer pero ya sabía que a su mejor amigo no le funcionaban tan bien como él, y por eso apostaría a relajarse con la reunión.

Alargando el brazo, palmeó la espalda de Yamato.

–¡Es sólo una vez al año! –declaró, con entusiasmo–, rara vez podemos estar todos.

–Lo sé –Yamato cargó su mochila–, sí quiero verles…

–¿Entonces?

Tai no lo entendía y el rubio no le explicó más, sólo elevó los hombros y se limitó a caminar a la par de éste; las reuniones estaban bien, cuando se encontraba con el humor para ello y no cuando tenía más de una preocupación rondando en su cabeza.

Obviamente, Yamato pensaba así y Tai ignoraba aquello.

Cuando se detuvieron en la estación indicada, Yamato tuvo el presentimiento de que debía de evitar ir pero Tai deslizó un brazo sobre sus hombros, apretándole, y mudamente le arrastró al interior del vagón.

El resto del viaje le resultó ligero, el moreno hablaba de pases de soccer y nuevas estrategias que planeaba implementar ni bien le dieran el rango de Capitán.

–¡Ya lo verás! –añadió enfatizando cada palabra–, la estrategia Yagami algún día será reconocida mundialmente.

–Algún día –comentó Yamato, con media sonrisa.

Y quizás esa era la clave, tener esperanza y esforzarse.

Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Y, ¿qué era lo que debía de esperar? Lamentablemente, no había formulas secretas para esa clase de situaciones.

A veces era suerte, y otras tantas un riesgo a tomar.

Tai siguió haciendo planes, hablando de los más recientes jugadores y las fichas de perfiles que había encontrado revisando las alineaciones de los equipos más importantes a nivel mundial; Yamato sonrió, a consciencia de que el moreno pasaba mucho tiempo con la cabeza en el mundo del soccer y que si usara un poco de esa energía en otras cosas…, seguramente se daría cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

A lo mejor, si fuera el caso, se daría cuenta de él.

oOoOo

Luego de unas horas, entre comer y charlar, el ambiente se volvió más relajado y se prestó para esa clase de juegos que no podían faltar. Sora, Mimi, Koushiro y hasta Jyou se habían sentado justo en medio de la sala, Tai se les unió y aunque un lugar quedó libre para Yamato, éste tardó en abandonar el brazo del sillón en donde había estado apoyado.

El rubio se terminó el refresco y, tendiéndole el envase, estiró el brazo hacia Mimi.

–¿De verdad alguien aún juega a esto? –inquirió Mimi, incrédula.

–No lo sé –Sora se encogió de hombros–, hagámoslo por los viejos tiempos...

La botella en medio de ellos parecía aguardar a que alguno se decidiera y Tai, aburrido de esperar la iniciativa de alguno, se estiró para tomarla.

–Qué alguien me recuerde como iba –pidió, tamborileando los dedos sobre el cristal.

–Boca obedece y fondo ordena –la buena memoria de Jyou hizo acto de presencia.

–¿No era al revés?

Koushiro lo cuestionó, no muy lejos de tomar su laptop y conectarse para buscar algo de información.

–¡Ya, ya! –Tai, impaciente, se estiró de nuevo para colocarla en el suelo y hacerla girar–. ¡Juguemos así! ¡No pasa nada si era al revés!

–¡Esto me encantaba! –coreó Mimi, con ojos brillantes de una sincera emoción.

–Uhm, entonces te cederé mis turnos –Jyou se removió en su lugar, no muy convencido con la idea de jugar pero había cedido en pro del grupo.

Y así, por los viejos tiempos, la botella giró y llovieron las preguntas indiscretas y típicas de siempre; cosas sin mayores riesgos como darle un beso al de al lado, tratar de equilibrar una bandeja en la cabeza, contar algún chiste con doble sentido, y demás. Claro que el juego inocente no lo era tanto cuando se tenía casi diecinueve, el ánimo se caldeaba de una forma diferente y hasta cierto punto, las preguntas cobraban matices más sinceros.

Más sinceros, y peligrosos.

–¡Al fin regresa a Yamato! –Mimi dio un saltito de alegría y añadió–. ¿Verdad o reto?

–No, no –Jyou se subió las gafas al intervenir –. Eso es de otro juego.

–Pero también funciona, Jyou –la chica lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a sonreír–. Déjame seguir...

Cohibido por el regaño, Jyou se resignó con un suspiró y la atención grupal volvió a Yamato.

–Verdad –eligió el rubio, sabiendo que no se escaparía de participar.

–¡Genial! –y Mimi ni siquiera lo pensó–. ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto? Y quiero algo bueno –amenazó, muy segura de sí–, o volveré a preguntar.

Yamato arqueó una ceja y evitó rodar los ojos, se sabía observado y le resultaba bastante incómodo con esa pregunta personal que flotaba en el aire; aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que solía replegarse en sí mismo y cambiar de tema con sincera brusquedad. Sin embargo, parecía estárselo tomando con demasiada seriedad, al punto de abrir la boca y callarse... reparando en lo que diría.

No tenía que responder con una verdad, podía simplemente decir algo más.

–Yamaaaa –Tai intervinó–, ¡dilo de una vez!

Yamato contempló los ojos color chocolate del otro, y regresó la atención a Mimi. Y quizás todo sería culpa del moreno, al hablar cuando no era oportuno y hacerlo sonar como algo personal, como si Tai supiera lo que sentía y estuviera exigiendo no más mentiras; sintió, por peligroso que fuera, esa necesidad de sincerarse y soltar todo lo que mantenía bien apretado contra el pecho, tan receloso de compartirlo y preocupado de arruinar lo que sí tenía.

Sintió, sin ser capaz de negarlo, que si no hablaba en ese momento… no lo haría jamás. Y eso, a Yamato le pareció algo más aterrador que el sufrir un rechazo.

–Me gusta Tai –declaró.

Con llana simpleza, sin enrojecer o añadir más, el rubio soltó la frase dejando boquiabierto al aludido y en silencio a los demás.

Los escasos segundos que pasaron antes de que alguien volviera a hablar le resultaron eternos y luego, para bien o para mal, una risa llegó. Mimi se reía y los demás, aparentemente entendiendo lo que ocurría, la siguieron doblándose por las carcajadas sinceras; lo que acababa de decir, parecía algo irreal y ellos se reían, porque sonaba absurdo que él se hubiera enamorado de Tai.

En su fuero interno, Yamato apretó los puños y contuvo el aliento para no gritar ni hacer movimientos en falso que lo pudieran delatar.

–¡Ishida! ¡Qué tramposo! –Mimi se retorció.

–¡Así no se juega Yamato! –y Jyou volvió a recordarle las reglas–. Se suponía que aceptaste decir una verdad.

–¡Eso!, una verdad. ¡No un reto! –Koushiro, tranquilo como era pero también riendo, consideró la situación–. Sin ofensas Tai, pero enamorarse de ti debe de ser cosa dura.

Y aunque Tai había permanecido callado, con el corazón golpeando dolorosamente contra el pecho y la impresión atorada en la garganta; torció los labios, increíblemente ofendido. Sin pensar, lanzó un puñetazo suave al hombro de Koushiro.

–Aunque no lo creas –aclaró, enrojecido–, soy increíblemente buen novio.

–Pero si nunca has tenido novia –Sora puntualizó aquello, tal vez algo sentida.

–¡Cierto!, ¡muy cierto! –Mimi le apoyó–, no hay pruebas...

Y de pronto, todo el juego se había olvidado y la conversación se volcó sobre la vida romántica de Tai, que si le gustaba a fulanita, que si había salido un par de veces con alguien pero no tenía citas formales y entre el parloteo, en el que Yamato no participó, el moreno volvió los ojos al rubio dándose cuenta de que éste seguía mirándole.

Tal vez nadie lo notó o, quizás... sí se dieron cuenta y quisieron fingir que no.

"_Me gusta Tai" _

¿Acaso podría actuar como si no le hubiera escuchado?, Tai no dejaba de preguntárselo. Era un juego tonto, con respuestas tontas, para matar el tiempo; era la clase de juegos que a Yamato nunca le gustaron y por eso, analizó Tai, por eso el rubio debía de haberse burlado de todos al responder algo tan estúpidamente ridículo como aquello.

_Gustarle… _

Más rápido de lo que alguien podía decir "balón aquí", Tai apartó la mirada con brusquedad… pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sora y respondiendo a la sonrisa que la chica le brindaba ante el repentino gesto cariñoso.

Todo estaría bien.

Ahí, a los ojos de Tai, no había pasado nada.

oOoOo

Tiempo después, luego de las despedidas y al emprender el camino a casa, Tai caminaba increíblemente silencioso. Yamato tenía que admitir que en alguna ocasión había deseado que el moreno no parloteara tanto para así poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos pero, como ocurría con las cosas que no se valoraban hasta que se perdían, en ese momento deseó que Tai hablara para así no seguir royéndose la cabeza con temores y preocupaciones.

De hecho, no habían cruzado palabra desde que Mimi le hiciera esa pregunta.

La noche era tranquila, soplaba un viento fresco y en cualquier otro momento -estaba seguro- hubiera visto a Tai improvisando algún pase con un balón imaginario; vergüenza no era una palabra que caracterizara a su amigo.

Pero Yamato, con una sola frase, había logrado que éste no quisiera mirarle a la cara.

–¿Sabes? –rompió el silencio, sabiendo que no podían continuar así–, prefiero seguir como defensa –comentó el rubio, tratando de recuperar la conversación que habían tenido antes de llegar a casa de Sora.

–No te gusta correr –Tai respondió, apenas sonriendo ante su conclusión.

–Bueno, no mucho…

Yamato se encogió de hombros, conocía sus capacidades y como defensa también corría pero él era más alguien de velocidad que de resistencia; por eso era mejor defensa que delantero. Además, siempre había pensado que desde esa posición podía tener una mejor idea del campo y del lugar por el que llegaría el ataque. Un partido de soccer era como una batalla, cuando el silbato marcaba el inicio y la formación se rompía… el enemigo aprovechaba para robar el balón y atacar, la defensa era importante en esos momentos.

–Al menos ya mejoraste con los pases largos –Tai le empujó, en lo que parecía un intento por recuperar su humor habitual–, robar balones nunca fue tu problema.

–Ey –falsamente ofendido, el rubio le observó–, intenta aprender algo de música y ya hablaremos…

–¡Calla! –replicó, con el mal recuerdo de las clases de música del colegio–.¡Me dieron una rota! ¡Por eso no sonaba bien! Fue la peor tortura de mi vida y nada, absolutamente nada, tiene comparación.

–Lo sé…

Yamato no lo discutió, durante el primer año de preparatoria Tai había tenido un problema grave por cuestiones de música y el casi reprobar una clase que realmente era más relleno que formación oficial; el moreno insistía en que su flauta no servía y, obviamente, el profesor se había tomado a pecho el que Tai no diera señales de querer aprender.

Y no era mala fe de Tai, simplemente la música no se le daba ni el coordinar las manos y los dedos para las notas. A duras penas y a base de mucho esfuerzo le había enseñado algo con lo que pudiera aprobar.

Tai suspiró, de forma larga y cansada, ya fuera por el recuerdo de la clase o esa otra situación más cercana en el tiempo.

–No sabré tocar una nota, pero reconozco lo que es bueno.

–¿Sí? –Yamato sintió curiosidad, pues seguían hablando de música–. ¿Cómo qué?…

El moreno elevó los brazos, estirándose, pero también se adelantó unos pasos marcando distancia entre ellos.

–Ese grupo de nombre extranjero… –soltó sin darle mucha importancia–, Teenage Wolfs, o algo como eso…

De forma inevitable, Yamato sonrió y sintió esa pequeña calidez en el pecho volviéndose tan evidente que podría enrojecer. Por fortuna no lo hizo, era lo menos oportuno cuando no sabía sobre que clase de suelo andaba caminando. Aún así, las palabras de Tai eran halagadoras y de alguna forma le reconfortaban.

Lo que había dicho en la reunión, había sido inoportuno y producto del perder la paciencia. Tenía cierta esperanza pero, también se desesperaba.

–Yamato, date prisa –Tai le llamó, con el brazo en alto y ese gesto que usaba en pleno partido cuando pedía que subieran por el campo.

–No es tan tarde aún –replicó ante la prisa.

–Ya –el moreno se revolvió el cabello–, pero perderemos el tren de las diez.

–Bien…

Todo parecía estar _bien_, lo otro era un tema olvidado. Aún así, cuando abordaron el armatoste metálico y a diferencia del primer viaje, había un asiento desocupado entre uno y otro; el tren estaba casi vacío, y no volvieron a hablar.

Si la incomodidad fuera algo palpable, seguramente estaría sentada entre ellos.

Yamato tampoco mencionó la urgencia de abordar que Tai había mostrado ni el hecho de que siempre terminaban tomando el último tren pues conversando se olvidaban del tiempo, tampoco quiso pensar en que no hubo un _Yama_ sino un _Yamato_; esa noche, Tai bajó en la estación de siempre, simplemente despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano; Yamato, por su parte, siguió hasta la propia sabiendo que había cometido un error.

Se había desesperado, precipitándose.

Pero, Tai le gustaba…

oOo

* * *

><p>Yamato acaba de mover, bruscamente, el mundo relajado de Tai.<p>

De los capítulos más largos que he hecho~.


	4. 1 Esperando

_Mini escena entre los capítulos de marzo y abril._

* * *

><p><strong>Esperando<strong>

_Viernes, sábado y domingo_

La frase "esperar junto al teléfono", ridícula y cursi como era, la vivía en persona desde el momento en que había colocado el celular sobre la mesita de la sala y trataba de componer una canción sentado a los pies del sillón; a cada tanto, y de la forma más disimulada posible, observaba el aparato de reojo y esperaba, con la ansiedad mal contenida, a que sonara y fuera una llamada de Tai.

Yamato resopló, soltando el aire, y bajó la vista hacia sus dedos sobre las cuerdas del bajo; era un gesto innecesario, podía tocar incluso con los ojos cerrados pero era sábado y se suponía que tendría noticias de Tai desde el viernes…

Era sábado, y sabía que el otro no le llamaría.

Luego de la reunión en casa de Sora, el viernes era día de asueto y eso daba pie a un fin de semana largo en el que Tai y él se pondrían de acuerdo para estudiar; o bien, como ya sabía que ocurriría, para decir que estudiarían pero terminar paseando por la ciudad con la idea de relajarse luego de tan sólo dos o tres horas de estudio.

_Porque no era bueno saturarse y porque el día era maravilloso como para seguir bajo techo,_ casi podía escuchar la voz de Tai dándole razones para cerrar el libro y salir. Y precisamente por eso, porque le conocía y sabía que éste no llamaría, tomó el celular dispuesto a marcar pues era tonto estar ahí esperando algo, cuando ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que realmente había demorado a Tai.

–¿Yamato?

El aludido apretó el teléfono, con el absurdo temor de haber estado pensando demasiado fuerte -casi en voz alta- y ser escuchado por su padre.

–¿Sigues aquí?...

Sin embargo, la pregunta le aplacó y por segunda vez soltó el aire mientras dejaba el celular sobre el suelo, a un lado de él.

–Papá –elevó la mirada–, ésta es mi casa.

–¡Oh!, ¡sí!, claro… –el mayor se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que su intención peligraba con desviarse–. No me refería a eso. Pensé que habías dicho que irías a la casa de Yagami.

–Ah, sobre eso…

Mientras su padre se arreglaba la corbata, ataviado con el traje que denotaba una reunión importante en el trabajo, Yamato reparó en que no podía hablarlo con éste. ¿Por donde iba a comenzar?, no quería crear caos por nada.

–Hubo un cambio de planes –se explicó, sin ahondar en detalles, y regresó la atención al cuaderno en el que anotaba las notas como si hubiera estado reteniendo una en la memoria.

–Ya veo –sin duda al adulto le pareció extraño pero reparó en la hora, se le hacía tarde y no podía quedarse a conversar–. No hay nada en la despensa, dejé el dinero en donde siempre, así que pide algo si no quieres salir a comprar.

–Bien –Yamato afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza–, cuídate.

–Tú también, hoy regresaré tarde.

El rubio elevó la diestra, con el lápiz entre los dedos, y cuando su padre desapareció por el pasillo suspiró una última vez.

Tomó el celular pero en vez de marcar, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó para ir en busca del dinero; saldría a comprar, se despejaría un poco, regresaría a preparar la comida y quizás para esa hora un muy agitado Tai llegaría disculpándose por demorar y no avisar.

De ser así, todo estaría bien.

Aunque en realidad, sólo sería volver a lo _normal_.


	5. A ese estado, se le llama negación

En este mes me pondré al día, así que serán más o menos dos capítulos por semana.

**Abril**

_Lo que no quieras ver, no lo verás._

* * *

><p><strong>A ese estado, se le llama negación. <strong>

Cuando Tai pensaba en lo ocurrido, si es que acaso había pasado _algo _en ese lugar, se le revolvía el estómago y sentía una opresión apremiante en el pecho que le cerraba la garganta provocándole un sinfín de emociones que no lograba ni quería comenzar a desenmarañar; el gustarle a otro chico no era algo precisamente _halagador._

Gustarle a Yamato, era terrible.

No existía otra manera de describirlo, si las palabras del rubio eran verdad, el moreno había sido arrojado sin ninguna clase de clemencia a un acantilado que no tenía fondo alguno; en esos días, con insistencia al verle inquieto, su madre había colocado la diestra sobre la frente de Tai alegando que podía haberse enfermado por estar comiendo "como si no existiera un mañana".

Comer, para no pensar.

Aquel fin de semana fue el peor en la vida de Tai, las horas le parecieron eternas y cada vez que lograba olvidar el tema, ya fuera jugando videojuegos o enfrascado en alguna película, la voz del rubio aparecía de la nada -prácticamente susurrada a su oído- agitando todo cuanto había a su alrededor; se ponía blanco, casi como papel, y luego sentía el cuerpo terriblemente caliente ante la sola idea de que aquello pudiera ser cierto y que él lo hubiera ignorado por…

—_Me gusta Tai._

¿De cuanto tiempo estaban hablando con exactitud?

Todo lo que Tai había hecho al lado de Yamato, ahora parecía cobrar otro matiz alarmante; los abrazos de camaradería, los pequeños golpes en el hombro, todos esos forcejeos amistosos con los que peleaban, las palabras cómplices, las sonrisas…

Él…

Ellos.

El ser amigos…

Mejores amigos.

Gustarle a un chico era, en palabras de Tai, más bien _intimidante y agresivo_ pues atentaba contra su persona, contra la imagen que el moreno tenía de sí mismo y con la idea de lo que había sido -hasta ahora- la amistad más valorada de su vida; Yamato era su mejor amigo, prácticamente un hermano y de pronto ¿¡salía con una cosa así?! La verdad, Tai se sentía traicionado; además él era un chico, ¡tenían que gustarle las chicas!

¡A Yamato debían de gustarle también!

—¡Maldita sea! —se arrojó sobre la cama, dio un puñetazo y luego coló las manos bajo la almohada para abrazarla y hundir el rostro en ella—, una broma tonta… Yama, debería de aprender a tener límites.

Y se suponía que era él quien no sabía cuando parar, ¿en qué momento el mundo se había puesto de cabeza?

—Estúpido Yamato…

Incapaz de lidiar con la idea, con la posibilidad de que su amigo tuviera esos gustos y le viera con esa clase de intenciones, Tai optó por la salida fácil: que todo era una broma tonta pero ingeniosa para librarse de Mimi y sus incómodas preguntas; decidió, a su vez, que las cosas estaban bien con Yamato y que haría como si no hubiera escuchado tan desastrosa frase.

Él era normal, Yamato también.

Seguían siendo amigos.

_Mejores amigos… _

El domingo por la noche, Tai se durmió repitiendo esas palabras y a pesar de convencerse a sí mismo, siguió sintiendo vértigo ante la idea de saber que tendrían que volver a verse cara a cara el lunes por la mañana.

oOoOoOo

Similar a una de esas pegajosas melodías, que se escuchan en la radio y se terminan tarareando durante el resto del día, Tai había vuelto a rumiar la terrible posibilidad de que no fuera una broma. ¿Y si era verdad?, con el paso de los días fue sintiéndose más y más incómodo al grado de escabullirse a cada oportunidad y evitar los momentos a solas con Yamato.

—No pienses más en ello —se exigió sin resultados, mascullando entre dientes mientras se frotaba la cabeza desesperado.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas pero, la voz de Yamato y esas palabras repicaban en su cabeza a cada oportunidad.

"_Me gusta Tai."_

Y otra vez caía en ese círculo vicioso…

¿Le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba de verdad? O sólo había sido una broma tonta, una distracción, con la que Yamato podía sacarse de encima el tener que hablar de su vida personal; si era así, a costillas suyas y de su salud mental, en verdad que éste lo había logrado.

Pero, si no…

Era caer, perder el suelo y desplomarse sin la posibilidad de unir los pedazos; así se sentía cada que pensaba que podía gustarle a su mejor amigo y que todo cambiaría. Su vida era un desastre desde ese momento porque no dormía bien, cabeceaba en clase, se concentraba prácticamente en nada y no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera esforzarse en olvidar el tema y recuperar algo de la normalidad perdida.

Yamato no había vuelo a tocar el tema y él, no sabía cómo hacerlo o si debía siquiera de traerlo a colación; sus conversaciones, hasta ahora, habían sido más bien cortas, superficiales y caracterizadas por los ojos chocolate vagando lejos del rostro del rubio. Pero todo lo que Tai podía hacer, lo más sano era fingir que esa respuesta jamás fue dicha y que como no existía… no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Debía de actuar como si nada, como todos los demás lo hacían y como ellos lo hicieron en el trayecto al tren.

Había sido un chiste, una broma de mal gusto.

Yamato tenía un pésimo sentido del humor, burlándose así de él y poniéndole en ridículo delante de sus amigos. Pero a veces, y estaba seguro de ello aunque no pudiera preguntárselo a nadie más, se daba cuenta de que el rubio le mirada con la misma intensidad con la que lo había hecho esa noche al evadir a todos y simplemente fijarse en él.

Y si le gustaba a Yamato, si la realidad era esa, ¿qué iba a hacer?

_¡Maldita sea_!, estaba corriendo en círculos…

—Tai.

El moreno pegó un salto, de haber estado bajo techo hubiera terminado colgado de una lámpara; y es que Yamato había aparecido, traicioneramente, justo por detrás y le miraba con un intento de ceja levantada como si aquello le pareciera gracioso o si no supiera bien como tomar la reacción del otro.

—¡Demonios Ishida! —Tai resopló tratando de recuperar la compostura y, sobre todo, de bajar la voz—. No hagas eso —sacudió los hombros, sacándose de encima el escalofrío de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué pasa? Iba a comenzar a entrenar —sonó exasperado.

—¿Sólo? —inquirió.

—Sí.

—¿Hoy?

—Ajá.

Tai había rodado los ojos, con fastidio, al notar que Yamato estaba a punto de preguntar algo más o tal vez de interrumpirle con un _pero _o, peor aún, ¡tal vez el rubio estaba esperando una respuesta!

El moreno sintió las piernas como gelatina y, para no caerse, tuvo que envalentonarse y devolver tardíamente el golpe que éste le había dado en plena cara durante esa reunión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué Ishida! —de haberse atrevido, hubiera sujetado al otro de los hombros para sacudirlo—. ¡No hay nadie más en el campo! ¡Quiero entrenar! ¡Y sí!, ya sé que no hay entrenamiento pero ¡¿cuándo eso me ha detenido?! ¿¡Cuando!? ¿¡Cuándo!? —con el balón de soccer a sus pies, Tai lo pateó descargándose y éste salió volando directo a la portería—. ¿Ya?, no tengo que darte un resumen de mis planes diarios…

El moreno no tenía idea de donde había salido todo aquello pero, ahí estaba diciéndolo con tal sentimiento que no podía retractarse; sentía que Yamato le acorralaba y que debía de defenderse, de nunca tener la guardia baja.

—Pues no, no tienes que… —pero el rubio recordó, sin decirlo, que Tai sí solía hacerlo. Tai hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, contándole siempre de su día.

—¡Ahí está!

El índice tenso con el que Tai apuntaba a Yamato, afirmando aquello, parecía temblar junto con todo el brazo de chico.

Y, queriendo o no, Tai notó el momento en el que el rubio soltaba el aire…

—Ayer dijiste que hoy querías estudiar.

—¿Eh? —Tai ni siquiera recordaba aquello.

—Ayer, durante el primer descanso en el que… —éste hizo un aspaviento, dejando de lado su explicación—. Mira… —negó también, sin querer ahondar en detalles—, estaré en la biblioteca hasta las cuatro, por si cambias de opinión.

Había una microscópica hormiguita subiéndose a su tennis, para Tai fue la cosa más curiosa del mundo porque en ese momento se sintió tan insignificante como su pequeña y nueva amiga ahí abajo… sí, recordaba algo sobre estudiar pero no que se lo había pedido al otro ni mucho menos el momento en el que acordaron aquello.

A pesar de todo, sabía que Yamato no le mentía.

—Ay —se lamentó—, amigo...

Tai suspiró, se mordió incluso el labio inferior para no susurrar un _Yama_ que dejaría palpable lo mucho que le quería. _¡Quererle como amigo!,_ replicó su cabeza y sí, era eso; le quería mucho como amigo y le parecía una tontería que dejaran de serlo y aún más absurdo que fuera él quien estuviera arrojando a la basura años de confianza y amistad.

Sin embargo, no pudo murmurar una disculpa ni mirarle a los ojos otra vez.

—Mejor para el fin de semana —pidió, esperando que para ese entonces ya se sintiera más tranquilo con todo y dejara de comportarse como ahora lo hacía—, ¿puedes?

—Supongo —apretando el brazo de su mochila, Yamato se encogió de hombros sonando igual de plano a como lo había hecho un minuto atrás.

—Perfecto.

—Sí —respondió—, suerte con el entrenamiento…

Y no había más que decir porque la incomodidad estaba volviendo a invadir a Tai, éste afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, se despidió y echó a corre por el borde del campo de soccer sin fijarse ya en Yamato; correría hasta que sintiera las piernas como gelatina pero, no de nerviosismo sino de un cansancio que sólo le permitiría llegar a casa, tomar un baño y meterse a la cama. Todo sin pensar más.

Tai sólo tenía que recordar que ellos eran amigos, que siempre lo habían sido y que así seguirían.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>Siempre hay algo de incomodidad en gustarle a alguien que no te gusta, ¿no es así?<p>

Pobre Tai, su mundo está de cabeza xD.

PD. Por cierto, aprovecho para hacer publicidad, andamos organizando un intercambio de fics para Diciembre. Si a alguien le gustaría participar, mándanme un PM antes del 30 de Septiembre y les explico de qué va el asunto.


	6. Palpable incomodidad

**Mayo**

_Sentirse extraño a su lado, era algo que ya no podía evitar. _

* * *

><p><strong>Palpable incomodidad <strong>

Probablemente las cosas habrían vuelto a la normalidad de no ser por ese pequeño y desagradable detalle que repicaba, cual campanita desquiciante, en medio de todo el palabrerío de Tai; debía de sentirse contento de que éste hubiera superado ya esa fase de no hablarle, esa que venía acompañaba de mantener las distancias, pero Yamato no se sentía mejor ahora.

Nadie le había tomado en serio, salvo Tai.

Y no había sido para bien…

—Entonces, amigo, ¿a dónde iremos a comer hoy?

—Elige tú —respondió—, no tengo tanta hambre.

—Yamato, amigo, hay que comer para tener energía. Estás muy pálido últimamente, y no importa si eso es la moda entre los músicos... como amigos, debo decirte que no es sano. Hay que comer —Tai le dio un codazo, apuntando hacia una tienda al otro lado de la calle—, ¡ahí!

—Hamburguesas —Yamato quiso quejarse y añadir un ¿_de nuevo?, _mas no lo hizo.

—¡Claro!, yo te invito. En nombre de la amistad.

Afortunadamente, Tai se adelantó.

Yamato sentía ganas de meterle una zancadilla cada vez que la palabra amigo, o alguno de sus derivados, se enfatizaba sin sutileza alguna en la voz del otro; y es que, aparentemente, el moreno había decidido que no había mal en seguir juntos, conversar y ser los de antes, pero siempre recordando que eran amigos y que lo que tenían era sólo una amistad.

Así que bajo esas circunstancias, él ya no sabía si sentirse enfadado, dolido, frustrado o agradecido; quizás sentía un poco de todo aquello y simplemente se deslizaba de una sensación a la otra dependiendo del momento en cuestión.

Como ahora, que estaba cerca de estallar…

Odiaba ser sólo amigos.

Sí, lo odiaba.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, había extrañado esa convivencia y la aparente normalidad que les rodeaba; quería tanto a Tai que podía morderse la lengua y convencerse de que _ser amigos _no estaba tan mal. Después de todo, sólo tenían diecisiete… con el tiempo se le pasaría ese enamoramiento, el sentimiento se diluiría y probablemente llegaría otra persona a la que -quizás- tendría la fortuna de no desarmarle el mundo entero sólo por confesar lo que sentía o ese detalle suyo, que no cambiaba en nada el quien era en realidad.

Era evidente, la sensación se desbordaba por todos lados, que Tai no podía manejarlo…

—_Obviamente novia _—había dicho Tai.

Desde ese momento, durante la charla en la biblioteca, Yamato simplemente se había estrellado con un pequeño fragmento de la realidad; era un vistazo de lo que Tai tenía en la cabeza, de lo que consideraba natural, y de la forma en la que actuaría si él le decía algo opuesto a la palabra _chicas. _

El mundo dejaría de girar automáticamente y todo, absolutamente todo lo que él conocía, se desmoronaría no por el rechazo sino por las razones que Tai le daría.

Y ojalá sólo fuera él, dramatizando todo...

Pero las señales estaban ahí, las veía, en Tai.

—Ey, mira…

Hablando bajo el moreno palmeó el brazo de Yamato y éste se concentró más en el gesto, en esa cercanía física que parecía tan pérdida, que en lo que él otro le mostraba.

—Es linda, ¿no?

Desde el lugar que Tai ocupaba tenía una buena vista de la entrada. Yamato, por el contrario, estando frente al moreno se vio obligado a girar ligeramente en esa dirección mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa tras notar lo que había atrapado la atención del otro: pelinegra, de cabello casi al ras de la nuca en un corte irregular pero mechas largas al frente, enmarcando un rostro redondeado y de nariz pequeña.

A primera vista la chica le recordaba a un duendecillo pero, cuando pasó al lado de ellos, reparó en los ojos miel apenas delineados y las pestañas largas que tenía; había algo de color en las mejillas y sus labios parecían suaves, más voluminosos, quizás a causa del brillo que los cubría.

—Sí —aceptó—, lo es.

Era una chica linda, no despampanante pero seguro esos ojos capturaban bastantes miradas.

—Seguro ama la música —comentó Tai

—Como el noventa y cinco por ciento de las chicas —le debatió, dándole un sorbo al refresco, al saber hacia donde se dirigía éste.

Y que pena que no se hubiera tardado un poco más, al menos lo suficiente para que Yamato no sintiera ese hueco en el estómago mientras comía; pensándolo bien, ¿acaso no había sido él quien menos ganas de comer tenía?

—Anda, inténtalo…

Yamato arqueó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?…

—Sí —Tai le animó—. ¿Por qué no?

De las mil razones que el rubio tenía en la cabeza se le ocurrió decir la menos ingeniosa mientras abría, descuidadamente, un sobrecito de salsa cátsup.

—Pues, porque estoy comiendo…

Tai resopló y, al ver que éste no se movía y que no planeaba hacerlo, se limpió las manos con una servilleta y se levantó con la intención de ir directo hacía la barra en donde la chica esperaba su orden.

—Para eso estamos los amigos —agregó, sonriente, dejando la frase en el aire al marcharse.

Y si bien Yamato se había erguido, para observar aquello, no tardó en rodar los ojos hacia el techo y regresar a su comida, a esa que se le atoró en la garganta cuando sintió el pecho adolorido. Junto con la palabra amigo, habían llegado también esos intentos de que él hablara de chicas, de sus gustos en torno a éstas y de que consiguiera alguna novia; en otras palabras, el moreno recurría a lo que solía detestar.

En esos momentos siempre recordaba esa charla en donde Tai se refería a las falditas cortas, piernas torneadas y pechos suaves; así que, en el fondo entendía lo que Tai pretendía hacer con todo aquello y no podía ofenderse.

Aunque, tal vez sí debía.

Sobre todo cuando Tai regresaba con esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y —preguntó estirándose para robarse una papa del paquetito ajeno—, te mandó a volar? —el rubio se forzó a sonreír, pasando la incomodidad.

—¿A mí?, los jugadores de soccer también tenemos lo nuestro —Tai le mostró el celular con el nombre de la chica y el número—. Quédatelo…

Yamato arqueó la ceja de nuevo.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué? —Tai saltó en su asiento y se inclinó hacía el frente, hablando en un murmullo—, le pedí el número para ti. Ya sabes, a las chicas también les gusta eso de "es que mi amigo es algo tímido pero cree que eres muy linda".

—Ay Tai…

Eso ya era ridículo, Yamato sintió vergüenza propia y también ajena.

No lo aseguraba pero incluso en circunstancias diferentes, y a pesar de valorar el esfuerzo de Tai, no le faltarían ganas de aplastarle el rostro contra la mesa por insinuar que él no podía conseguir sus propias citas cuándo y con quién quisiera.

Pero estaban ahí, viviendo aquello...

Tai parecía ser el de siempre, animado y con esa candidez que lo caracterizaba para algunas cosas; y él, estaba incómodo.

—No le voy a llamar.

—¿Cómo qué no? —replicó—. Si has dicho que es linda…

—Sí bueno, lo es —se encogió de hombros—. Pero ya tengo una cita —Yamato se defendió y se reclinó lo más relajado que pudo, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir sin pensar.

—¿¡Qué!? —Tai alzó la voz—. ¿Con quién?

Y aunque el rubio estuvo a punto de responder, volvió a quedarse callado ante la brusca interrupción metiéndose un par de papitas en la boca para tenerla llena y no soltar alguna otra cosa de la que más tarde se pudiera arrepentir.

Ya era bastante con ese, _te quiero. _

—¡Ohhh! —exclamó como si lo hubiera entendido todo de pronto—. No me digas que con la empalagosita, esa… con la que estudias… —y en el rostro de Tai se notó el esfuerzo sincero por recordar el nombre de la chica.

—Sora —Yamato se adelantó con la respuesta.

—¿Sora?

A Tai le tomó un momento entenderlo pero, con un movimiento de cabeza, el rubio descartó cualquier clase de confusión.

—¿Nuestra Sora?...

—Míralo así —éste se acomodó en el asiento antes de hablar—, si acaso aparece en algún entrenamiento —queja frecuente en boca de Tai por las novias de los otros chicos del club—, al menos con ella sí podrás hablar de soccer.

—Oh —el moreno lo pensó un segundo—, cierto.

Y por primera vez en todo el rato Tai cerró la boca, concentrándose en su hamburguesa prácticamente entera pero ya fría; tal silencio ameritaba preguntarse si el moreno tenía algún interés en la pelirroja y como Yamato estaba caminando sobre hielo muy delgado en medio de esa situación, prefirió preguntarlo antes que perder a Tai por fingir estar interesado en la misma chica.

—¿Te molesta? —rascándose la nuca, Yamato le restó algo de interés.

—¿Qué?

"¿_Qué?", ¿¡Qué!?", _Yamato se preguntó si en verdad el chico no lo pescaba. Con frecuencia le desesperaba la nula elocuencia de Tai pero está vez se ahorró el suspiro y, en su lugar, agitó el vaso de refresco vacío pero con los sonantes cubos de hielo dentro para ver si así le lograba despertar.

—Lo de Sora.

—¡Ah! —Tai desvió la mirada y terminó tomando un puño de servilletas del dispensador—. No. Para nada.

Y nuevamente, hubo silencio.

¿Creerle o no? Conteniendo la inquietud, Yamato no preguntó nada más porque esa excusa debía de bastar por un rato; claro que tendría que conseguir esa cita con Sora y quizás ni siquiera debería de llamarla cita sino, simplemente pedirle que le acompañara y hacer cualquier cosa -lo que fuera- que no se acostumbrara en las citas.

Después de todo pretendía ganar tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, mas no herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>No sé a ustedes pero, aquí, Tai me desesperó hasta a mí…<p>

PD. El próximo capítulo estará arriba el lunes.


	7. Nudo ciego

**Junio**

_Eran celos de amigo, nada más._

* * *

><p><strong>Nudo ciego <strong>

Lo que sentía en el pecho era muy parecido a una gran bola de ligas, de aquellas coloridas que se formaban colocando una sobre otra, atorándolas, enmarañándolas y quizás hasta haciendo que alguna se uniera con la más cercana y así, sucesivamente, hasta que nadie supiera cual era el inicio de una y el comienzo de otra; quizás sí estaban unidas, tal vez había varias rotas que se sostenían con ayuda de las demás y quitar una… era reventar a todas las que se sostenían de aquella.

Esa situación, le parecía abrumadora.

Tai se había petrificado con semejante escena y las ideas, golpeando en su cabeza, se aglomeraban con tal rapidez que no era capaz de organizarlas todas y decidirse por una; aquello, le había tomado por sorpresa.

Yamato estaba acompañado, y no se trataba de una chica…

Cuando el moreno notó el cabello rubio, el rostro pálido y esa forma de andar que tan bien conocía -a tan sólo unos metros delante de él- tuvo toda la intención de apresurar sus pasos, colocar la mano sobre el hombro ajeno, preguntarle qué hacía ahí y la razón por la que le había dicho que estaría ocupado y no podría salir con él; mas su intención se quedó sólo en eso, pues alguien más se le adelantó y saludó a Yamato.

A partir de ahí, éstos comenzaron a caminar juntos y él a seguirles.

Tai se sentía ridículo por estar haciendo algo así pero, no era como si la capacidad de olvidarlo estuviera en su persona; tenía qué, debía de, era similar a una necesidad enfermiza que no le dejaría dormir por las noches ni mucho menos respirar en paz. Se trataba de otro chico, mayor que el rubio, con aires de atleta y esa sonrisa bonachona que solían llevar las personas a las que se les daba fácil el hacer amigos y conversar; y estaba ahí, pegado a Yamato.

—Son amigos —pensó en voz alta.

Era lo lógico.

No había ninguna razón, absolutamente ni una sola, para pensar que _eso _se trataba de algo más; de algo como lo que él no quería mencionar y de lo que hubiera jurado nunca, jamás en su vida, desear presenciar.

Amigos…

Los amigos salían juntos, conversaban, se encontraban en la calle y caminaban de la misma forma como Yamato y el cuasi pelirrojo -porque Tai no podía adivinar si ese color de cabello era natural o si salía de un frasco de tintura- lo estaban haciendo ahora; eso que para Yamato y él siempre había sido muy normal: vagar por el centro de la ciudad hasta que se les ocurriera algo que hacer, o tuvieran hambre, o una tienda de videojuegos apareciera en el camino.

"_Normal. Normal. Normal."_

La palabra se repitió en la cabeza de Tai pero fue como si no tuviera sentido y estuviera vacía.

Ese chico hablaba tranquilamente con Yamato, conversación que para el moreno era imposible de escuchar entre la distancia y el bullicio de la gente y los autos; el mayor le sonreía, le tocaba la espalda con alguna palmada y no dudaba en pasar un brazo por los hombros de Yamato mientras andaban…, en pocas palabras, esa persona hacía todo lo que él había acostumbrado hacer hasta antes de que el rubio dijera aquel _me gustas. _

La cercanía que ahora veía entre su mejor amigo y el chico, ese que él no conocía, era algo que ellos habían perdido y que él estaba evitando tener.

Acaso, ¿alguien habría pensado de ellos lo que ahora él estaba imaginando de éstos?

Se sintió helado, seguramente Tai se había puesto pálido.

Entre las muchas andadas que tenían por las calles, ¿alguien se habría preguntado por qué un par de chicos andaban tan pegados el uno al otro, con un brazo sobre los hombros ajenos y esas conversaciones en tono bajo que a veces parecían hacerse al oído? Y luego estaban las miradas…, a veces se quedaba mirando fijo a Yamato, no escuchándole sino viéndole y reparando en que sus ojos solían decir más verdades que su boca.

¿Algún compañero del salón o del club notaría algo raro? Yamato y él eran tan unidos, tan inseparables, ¿y eso había sido normal? Ninguno de los dos tenía novia, simplemente andaban juntos todo el tiempo.

—_¿Yo qué? _—_Tai apareció doblando el pasillo_—_. ¿Por qué hablan de mí cuando no estoy presente?_

—_Vaya _—Mark se llevó una mano entre el cabello—_, eso es un poco aterrador. ¿No crees?_

—_Bastante… _

—_¿Qué cosa? _—_intervino, pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio al recargarse en él e incluirse en la conversación que había sido de tres. _

—_Nada _—_alegó Yamato_—_, sólo querían saber si te había visto._

—¡_Ah!, pues aquí estoy… _

—_Sí, con Yamato _—_recalcó el otro chico. _

—_Como siempre _—_reafirmó Mark. _

Y como ese recuerdo, tenía muchos más.

La madre del moreno, en varias ocasiones, había recalcado que pasaba mucho tiempo con Yamato. ¿Acaso ella le habría insinuado algo también?

—_¡Ya me voy! ¡Regresaré tarde! _

—_Taichi, ¡espera! _—_la mujer se había asomado desde la cocina_—_. ¿Irás otra vez a casa de Yamato?_

—_Si _—_el moreno afirmó_—_. A estudiar. _

— _Luces muy feliz como para ir a estudiar…_

—_¡Ey!, que yo también puedo ser aplicado —reclamó con aire divertido—. No se coman mi cena –sonrió. _

—_Cariño _—_su madre se frenó al hablar_—_, quizás deberías demorar menos… _

¿Ella creía que le mentía?, ¿qué mentía con estudiar cuando andaba haciendo otra clase de cosas con Yamato?

Tai comenzó a sentirse alarmado ante la posibilidad de que quienes le rodeaban pudieran haber malinterpretado su amistad con el rubio pero, ¿era eso amistad o él habría sentido, inconscientemente, algo más a lo que nunca le quitó la etiqueta de amistad?

¿Le habría dado a entender eso a Yamato?

Y más importante aún, ¿ese chico mayor estaba teniendo una cita con Yamato o era una salida de simples amigos? Por alguna razón el pecho le ardía, quizás en parte porque Tai se descubrió conteniendo la respiración y apresurando los pasos cuando tuvo que cruzar la calle antes de que una luz roja le hiciera quedarse atrás y perderles de vista.

Eso no era igual a lo que había sentido al escuchar a Yamato hablando de Sora…

La noticia sorpresiva de la cita le sacudió, fue inesperado y sobre todo algo raro, pensaba en Sora y luego en Yamato, y luego volvía a pensar en Sora y ahí había sentido esos ligeros celos que se evaporaron en un dos por tres; podía vivir sin Sora, la quería pero no más allá de una amistad.

Pero ahora, la pregunta era otra…

¿Podía vivir sin Yamato?

Nunca se cuestionó algo así, se suponía que iban a ser amigos siempre; punzando dolorosamente contra su pecho, se llevó una mano al frente y se dobló ligeramente como si hubiera corrido y le faltara el aire. Tai no estaba celoso, no era eso.

Pero mientras observaba la escena comenzó a sentir el estómago revuelto y esa imperiosa necesidad de llegar a interrumpir, simplemente interponerse o empujar al otro y arrastrar a su mejor amigo lejos de ahí.

¿Por qué?, pues porque quería y podía.

Tenía derecho.

Llevaba más tiempo siendo amigo de Yamato.

¡Debía de sentirse incluso indignado! El moreno se convenció de ello cuando recordó que los mejores amigos, no mentían para irse con otros amigos; el rubio le estaba cambiando, le estaba dejando en segundo lugar y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de comentárselo. Tai bufó, se pasó una mano por los cabellos revueltos y tuvo que aceptar que quizás sí eran celos lo que sentía.

Celos de amigo, por supuesto.

Además ese tipo de celos, ese miedo a ser reemplazado por otra persona, era muy normal cuando llevaba toda una vida siendo inseparable e incondicional de Yamato; eran celos sanos porque, en la medida de lo posible, le permitían a los amigos el saber cuanto se estimaba a la otra persona y lo importante que era en su vida.

Y él detestaba cuando un amigo le cambiaba por una novia, detestaba que los chicos del club lo hicieran, así que tenía sentido que le enfadara y le hiciera sentir tan colérico el hecho de que Yamato, su mejor amigo, no le hubiera dicho que tenía otro amigo.

_O novio…, _susurró una voz en su cabeza.

—¡Lo que sea! —gruñó Tai en respuesta, comenzaba a odiar esa situación y lo hizo aún más cuando reparó en la gente a su alrededor que le miraban como si, _él _de entre todas las personas, fuera un bicho raro.

Apresuró los pasos, sin fijarse en el camino con tal de salir de ahí.

Para cuando se obligó a calmarse o sufriría un ataque de pánico, Yamato y el otro chico se habían perdido de vista y Tai volvió a sentirse lo bastante tonto como para ahora también tener que buscarles con desesperación cuando ya había caminado siguiéndoles durante varias calles; existía un límite y ese había sido el suyo.

_¡Alto!_, gritaba esa voz dentro de él.

Tenía derecho a enfadarse, ellos eran mejores amigos o al menos eso había creído Tai; así que no estaba _un poco _sino _muy _celoso pero eso era porque el moreno quería lo mejor para Yamato y no porque le quisiera _para él._

No había que confundir las cosas.

oOo


	8. 2 Encuentros

El capítulo correspondiente a julio estará arriba el domingo, hasta entonces:**  
><strong>

**Mini escena entre junio y julio.**

Extrañaba a Tai, eso era muy cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentros <strong>

—_No puedo acompañarte, estaré ocupado. _

—_¿Con qué?_

—_Con algo _—_respondió, sin detenerse a mediar más excusas_—_. Te llamo luego, debo contestar el celular. _

—_¡Eh! Yam-… _

Colgó, por una vez en su vida Yamato había dicho no.

Y para que todo aquello no le supiera como una mentira, el rubio terminó saliendo de casa y caminando sin rumbo fijo a pasos tranquilos; siempre decía sí cuando Tai quería salir o hacer algo, él nunca se negaba aunque no estuviera de humor o hubiera pendientes en su día. Siempre estaba a disposición del otro y no por que fuera una obligación sino por que le quería y compartir tiempo con Tai le hacía sentir bien…, feliz.

Sin embargo, y era algo que sabía aunque lo sintiera de forma diferente, el mundo no se acabaría si no se veían; simplemente tenía que hacerse a esa idea, y dejar las cosas ir.

A pesar de todo Yamato se llevó una mano a la nuca, ligeramente culpable.

Ahora era él, quien evadía al moreno.

—¡Yamato!

Sacudiéndose la sensación de haber sido atrapado pensando algo demasiado personal, elevó la mirada y se encontró con aquel rostro inconfundible, la sonrisa bien planteada y el cabello pelirrojo reflejando el sol mientras avanzaba hacia él.

—¿Nathaniel?

—Me halaga —el mayor sonrió—, no pensé que te acordarías.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba —y Yamato negó—. El verte, no el recordarte…

Aquello era en verdad una sorpresa.

Nathaniel, el chico de la primera ronda de entrevista con los directivos de la universidad, aquel pelirrojo becado que capturaba solicitudes y que le había agradado por ese _"no te lo tomes tan en serio"_ con el que le había hecho darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaba y de lo innecesario que resultaba.

Esa mañana pudo conversar con él porque las entrevistas iban atrasadas y tuvo que esperar media hora más de lo debido, para que fuera su turno; le había parecido familiar desde el comienzo, pero no era hasta ahora que recordaba de dónde.

—Estás en Primera División —el rubio lo recordó.

—Así que de ahí te resultaba conocido —con ese aire relajado, en complicidad pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio—. Comenzaba a darme escalofríos el pensar que había otro yo, vagando por ahí. ¿Eres fanático?

—No mucho —Yamato negó—, pero tengo un amigo que…

Sí, Tai y sus infinitas sesiones frente a la televisión.

Solían ver el programa pre o post partido en el que los comentaristas discutían los pormenores del deporte y los encuentros, los jugadores y cualquier otra cosa que aconteciera en el mundo del soccer. Y claro… Tai no se perdía el programa del inicio de temporada, ese en donde se hablaba de los nuevos prospectos que habían pasado a Primera División y formarían parte del equipo formal; aunque ese año, y aún sin Tai, había terminado viéndolo solo simplemente por costumbre.

Yamato se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta de que había dejado la frase al aire y de que pasó demasiado tiempo perdido en su cabeza como para retomarla ahora.

Curiosamente, y no era algo que al rubio soliera agradarle, Nathaniel parecía ese tipo de persona empática que sabía leer a los otros…, y se lo confirmó así ese apretón sobre sus hombros con el que éste parecía querer darle ánimo.

—Da igual—añadió—, avísame si alguna vez quieres entradas.

—Claro —Yamato sonrió a medias, sintiéndose incómodo al ser tan transparente—, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Anda, sigamos caminando.

Y a pesar de todo no pudo evitar soltar el aire, relajarse un poco, y aceptar que el mayor le agradaba…, aunque esa no iba a ser razón suficiente para sincerarse y hablar de cosas realmente importantes.

—Y así me cuentas los pormenores de la entrevista…

Aquel no era el plan que Yamato tenía en mente pero, por alguna razón la idea no le resultó mala; el abrazo de camaradería era algo que le había estado faltando y por lo que podía quedarse así un poco más, en lugar de simplemente recuperar las distancias.

Extrañaba a Tai, eso era muy cierto.

Se sentía solo.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>Claro, el causante del dolor de cabeza de Tai debía de tener nombre.<p>

De cariño, digámosle Nath~.


	9. Culpable

**Julio**

_Su último año de preparatoria debía de ser genial, así lo había imaginado, pero en la realidad estaba siendo muy desastroso_

* * *

><p><strong>Culpable<strong>

Mentir no era un asunto tan complicado pues sólo había que decir sí cuando era no y no, cuando era sí; luego era cuestión de repetirlo hasta el hartazgo y, con el tiempo, aún las mentiras más disparatadas comenzaban a lucir como verdades. Sin embargo, las cosas eran un tanto diferentes cuando se trataba de creerse las mentiras propias, había que tener mucha práctica y algo de cinismo corriendo por las venas para eso. Así que si no se era un buen mentiroso, como en el caso de Tai, todo el esfuerzo se desplomaba cual castillo de naipes ante el primer suspiro largo que se soltara, a causa de la frustración.

Tai garabateó, quizás por sexta o séptima vez durante la escasa hora que había transcurrido desde el comienzo de la clase; no le estaba prestando atención a la lección pero por inercia, imitando a sus compañeros, terminó pasando a la siguiente hoja con un bufido bajo y un tic incesante en la pierna derecha.

Claramente, estaba inquieto y molesto.

En la fila de la derecha y a dos asientos de donde él se encontraba, podía distinguir la nuca rubia, los hombros en esa posición relajada y el repentino movimiento con el que éste se inclinaba sobre el pupitre para tomar alguna nota…, Yamato lucía muy tranquilo, como si todo en el mundo fuera muy normal y él resultara el único con un problema.

Pero ahí estaba, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al otro y con el deseo atravesado en el pecho puesto que quería, más que antes, lanzarle un puñetazo y ahora exigirle que se sacara todas esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza, que él no podía gustarle, que eran hombres, que un sentimiento así estaría mal y más importante aún, que él _nunca _le correspondería.

—Jamás…

Fue un murmullo, algo que masculló con los dientes apretados, sólo porque necesitaba reafirmarlo en su cabeza ya que las palabras tenían más fuerza que los pensamientos.

—Yagami…

—¡Jamás! —exclamó, golpeando el puño sobre la mesa porque esa voz parecía insistirle que fuera sincero y él no quería serlo.

—Bien.

La respuesta fue tajante y Tai no le prestó atención a esa mirada pesada, enfadada, que acompañaba a la otra voz.

—¿Bien? —el moreno sonrió feliz imaginando que, en efecto, ahora sí se había convencido de que todo estaba bien.

—Entonces, haga el favor de salir del salón…

—¿Qué?...

Tai parpadeó, eso último nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba pensando y fue como regresar bruscamente a la realidad.

—Si jamás piensa poner atención —le aclaró la profesora—, no necesita permanecer aquí. Piénselo mejor para la siguiente clase y si su actitud sigue siendo la misma… —extendió la mano derecha, invitándole a salir—, no se moleste en regresar.

En medio del silencio que había en el salón de clases, el gesto disgustado de la mujer y las miradas que se encontraban sobre él, Tai se levantó empujando la silla, tomó su mochila y arrojó dentro las cosas que tenía sobre la banca; ni siquiera terminaba de entender que había pasado ahí pero todo, como le veía ocurriendo desde aquel fin de semana, era culpa de Yamato.

Atravesó el salón con grandes zancadas y aunque tenía el deseo irrefrenable que tirar de Yamato, se contuvo de la misma forma en la que tuvo que hacerlo para no cerrar la puerta con un portazo que seguramente le hubiera ganado una suspensión.

Dando los primeros pasos rumbo al jardín del colegio, soltó el aire contenido en su pecho y miró hacía atrás con algo similar al rencor.

—Estúpido Yamato —gruñó en el vacío y silencioso pasillo.

Su vida había sido tan perfecta hasta hace unos meses y ahora, sin ninguna clase de advertencia, parecía que nunca volvería a ser como antes.

Él no era ningún cobarde y no tenía la mentalidad tan chiquita como para no aceptar un par de cosa que, hoy en día, ya eran bastante frecuentes aunque no precisamente bien vistas por todos. A pesar de ello, y lo había pensado a detalle, si Yamato le hubiera dicho que le gustaban los chicos…

Sí, él se hubiera asombrado bastante pero…

—¿Y qué? —hubiera respondido. Daría un golpecito en el hombro del rubio y sonreiría—. Sigues siendo Yamato, eres mi hermano… mi mejor amigo…

Y nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

Porque aunque le hubiera resultado raro al comienzo, él quería a Yamato y no lo abandonaría simplemente porque sus gustos fueran diferentes; éste seguiría siendo la misma persona, ese chico con el que había crecido, el mismo que se había vuelto su amigo y que tantas veces le había apoyado en cosas serías y en muchas veces más, que eran sólo tonterías; y algo así no se abandonaba, se era leal hasta el final.

Amistad, significaba confianza.

Probablemente, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? incluso se hubiera animado a hablar de chicos con el rubio para que Yamato no se callara las preocupaciones como solía hacer con los problemas, y hasta hubiera cuidado de que a éste no se le pegara alguien de dudosa procedencia o con malas intenciones; celaría a su amigo porque Yamato era especial y merecía algo bueno.

Y no que Yamato lo necesitara pero hasta le hubiera defendido de otros que quisieran burlarse de él. Mas saber todo aquello, sentirse así y querer a Yamato, le hacían enfrentarse a esa otra enorme y aplastante realidad que, día a día, amenazaba con volcarse en su contra.

No le daba miedo que Yamato fuera…

—_Ah, mira…_—si la voz en su cabeza tuviera rostro, seguramente estaría sonriendo-. A_hí esta el problema. _

… pero, sí le aterraba serlo.

Y es que eso cambiaría todo, ¡todo!

¡Absolutamente todo!

Aquel "me gusta Tai" había sido un knock-out del que aún no se recuperaba, el mundo ya no era negro pero sí seguía dando vueltas de mala manera; y eso, semejante sentimiento hacia su persona, no era capaz de manejarlo. Con enojo arrojó la mochila sobre la barda, retrocedió unos pasos y corrió para tomar vuelo, apoyar un pie en la pared y saltar sujetándose de la parte superior al apoyar el brazo y hacer fuerza hacia arriba con el otro; resbaló un poco, llevaba zapatos, pero Tai logró treparse y brincar al otro lado.

Con recelo miró hacia ambos lado de la acera, nadie le seguía pero llevaba consigo la sensación de que le pisaban los talones y de que debía de huir.

Sencillamente él no podía sentir _algo _por otro chico…

Además, no era como si correspondiera a Yamato o como si el rubio hubiera aceptado abiertamente que sentía algo por él.

Soltó el aire y sacudió la cabeza al recordar lo absurdo de esa sensación, de eso que aún se apretaban contra su pecho y que él llamaba celos de amigo; bufó y recogió su mochila para colgársela al hombro, le habían echado de la primera clase y eso significaba que tenía toda la mañana para lo que quisiera hacer.

Tai gruñó cuando inconscientemente se encontró buscando a Yamato a su lado, queriendo preguntarle qué harían ahora que se estaban saltando un par de clases.

Las pocas veces que se había fugado, eran siempre acompañado…

Obligándose a restarle importancia a ese detalle el moreno se estiró entrelazando las manos, llevando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y luego un poco hacia atrás. El cielo estaba nublado, Tai le prestó atención por primera vez a las nubes grises sobre su cabeza y recordó aquel—: _Tai, lleva un paraguas_ que su madre había gritado al escucharle bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

Obviamente, no llevaba nada consigo.

—Un poco de agua no ha matado a nadie —se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero a pesar de ello, el moreno cruzó la calle a prisa con la intención de subirse al autobús y llegar al centro antes de que algún repentino aguacero lo dejara hecho una sopa; para fortuna de Tai justo cuando las primeras gotitas comenzaban a caer, el autobús apareció a la vista al doblar la esquina y encaminarse al paradero.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron el conductor le lanzó una mala mirada, Tai vestía el uniforme y era muy temprano para andar fuera del colegio; sin embargo, el hombre no hizo comentario alguno y él se limitó a pagar.

Se sacudió el cabello chocolate al sentarse en un asiento vacío y con la mano libre dejó la mochila a un lado pues a esa clase de horas no había tantos pasajeros subiendo y bajando; cómodamente instalado, alargó una mirada por la ventanilla justo cuando pasaban frente a las puertas del colegio y aunque Tai no se lo propuso, terminó soltando otro suspiro.

Su último año de preparatoria debía de ser genial, así lo había imaginado, pero en la realidad estaba siendo muy desastroso.

—No me digas, ¿te dieron el día libre sólo a ti?

Tai estuvo cerca de pensar que enloquecía, que su conciencia hablaba demasiado y que lo hacía con demasiada fuerza, de no ser por reparar en que era una voz de chica la que se dirigía a él.

—Oye —murmuró con paciencia—, detrás de ti...

—¿Sora? —inquirió.

Girando en su asiento, Tai se encontró con ese rostro familiar que le hizo sentir de nuevo con los pies en la realidad; sonrió de buena gana pues, finalmente, ¡el destino estaba de su parte! Había ganado aunque fuera momentáneamente.

Ya no estaba solo.

—¿También decidiste tomar aire fresco?

Sora se rió, Tai siempre sería Tai.

—Qué ocurrencias las tuyas —la chica negó con suavidad y levantó el folder plástico que llevaba en el regazo—. Hoy fui a mi última entrevista en la universidad, creo que no me ha ido tan mal… así que todo dependerá del examen, esa es la parte aterradora. ¿No crees?

—Sí, supongo…

Con todo lo que venía ocurriendo en su vida, lo último que Tai había hecho era estudiar o preocuparse por la admisión a la universidad pero no le parecía algo que pudiera decirle a Sora cuando la chica lucía claramente ilusionada.

—¿Ya has ido a las tuyas?

Tai negó, no le resultaba nada emocionante el tener que desfilar frente a rectores universitarios y de hecho, ni siquiera terminaba de entender como éstos tenían tiempo para entrevistar a todos los que aspiraban a tener un lugar en la universidad.

—Yagami está casi al final de la lista —agregó.

—Ah, es verdad… —Sora le dio una palmadita a su carpeta—, apenas vamos en los apellidos de la M a la T. Pero ya no falta tanto —agregó sonriente—, ten ánimo.

—Sora —Tai resopló y rodó los ojos hacia el techo del autobús—, no me lo recuerdes.

Y pensar que todos ellos se habían conocido cuando eran niños. Tai tamborileó los dedos sobre el asiento considerando que el tiempo transcurría espantosamente aprisa y que todo cambiaba a paso veloz aunque era la primera vez que lo estaba sintiendo, y viviendo, de esa manera. ¿Sería muy infantil de su parte decir que quería retroceder al calendario un año y detener el reloj en ese momento exacto?

Guardaba buenos recuerdos del año pasado pues tenía a su mejor amigo consigo y el examen de ingreso a la universidad junto con las entrevistas, aún sonaban como algo muy lejano.

Mirando por la ventana, reparó en que la lluvia era más intensa ahora…

—Parece que vas a empaparte.

Tai volvió a mirarle, quizás preguntándose porque hablaba en singular o si acaso Sora no tenía pensado bajarse en donde siempre.

—Es Yamato, ¿verdad?...

Sora sonrió y Tai sintió que el alma se le caía al piso mientras su corazón palpitaba desesperadamente, atropellándose para huir, al saberse ¿descubierto?

—¿Có… ¿cómo?...

—Es él quien nunca olvida el paraguas —la chica le mostró el suyo, ajena a la preocupación real agolpada en la cabeza del otro—. Eres tan despistado, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que estudiaran en lugares diferentes?

—¡Ah! —exclamó recuperando la voz—. ¡Ah!, ¡el paraguas!

Alivio, eso fue lo que sintió de inmediato y luego cierta angustia al no saber que responderle a Sora; no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, en que ya no vería tanto a Yamato, en cómo le haría sentir eso, en si le extrañaría o si soportaría la ausencia.

Bajo circunstancias normales le hubiera hecho prometer al rubio que se verían todos los fines de semana y que se llamarían, prácticamente todos los días, para estar al tanto de la vida del otro…

Y eso no era muy…

—_¿De novios?_ —saltó la vocecita que había permanecido silenciosa.

—¡Demonios! —murmuró más alto de lo debido.

—¿Tai?

—¡Ah! Sora… perdón… —Tai sacudió la cabeza, estaba más despistado que de costumbre—, es que acabo de recordar algo…

La chica le concedió una mirada y un silencio largo en el que pareció tratar de descubrir que era lo que Tai se traía entre manos; sin embargo, suspiró rindiéndose al poco tiempo.

—¿Bajas donde siempre? —preguntó, sosteniendo la mirada chocolate frente a ella.

—Ajá…

—Está bien —Sora se levantó, apretando el folder contra el pecho y entregándole el paraguas a Tai—, toca el timbre o nos pasara de largo.

Tai obedeció sin pensar, el autobús se detuvo y bajó primero para abrir el paraguas; llovía considerablemente y si bien no iban a mojarse la cabeza, terminarían con los zapatos húmedos y en su caso con los bajos de pantalón, también. Pensó en devolverle el paraguas a Sora pero desistió cuando se encontró caminando con la chica cerca de él para compartirlo.

Era raro, cuando se trataba del paraguas de Yamato era el rubio quien lo sostenía y él quien caminaba muy pegado al otro.

Sora era más baja que él, tenía un andar ligero y viéndole de reojo notó que llevaba las mejillas algo pálidas quizás por la humedad que se colaba desde los pies; y aunque era una chica linda… no sentía algo en particular. Lo mismo le ocurría con las chicas de su salón o aquellas que frecuentaban los partidos pegando de gritos con cada anotación. Y si acaso alguna se acercaba y le halagaba…, él hablaba de soccer en lugar de invitarla a salir.

El moreno sonrió, incómodo, pues quizás sí había algo mal con él.

—Oye Sora.

—¿Sí?

A Tai no le sorprendía el silencio de la chica pues, luego de Yamato… era Sora con quien mejor se entendía.

—¿Qué piensas de los amigos que se enamoran? —lo preguntó sin detenerse a pensar.

—¿Amigos que…

Sora se detuvo. Tai tuvo que frenarse y mover el paraguas para cubrirla mejor, uno de sus hombros comenzó a mojarse y el golpeteo de la lluvia le recordó mucho a esa sensación de cuando alguien picoteaba con insistencia.

—No… no… —el moreno se corrigió al darse cuenta de que todo eso podía parecer una declaración—, por nada en particular… —elevó la mirada y decidió decir algo real—. Bueno sí, hay algo. Es que detesto cuando los chicos del club tienen amigas que luego se convierten en sus novias… si les vieras, cuando rompen es un drama y van a pelear durante los entrenamientos —Tai suspiró—. No entiendo nada de eso, me desespera...

Elevando lo hombros, volvió a caminar cuando Sora lo hizo.

—Aún no entiendes nada de eso —la pelirroja le corrigió tras pensarlo un momento—, ya lo entenderás... cuando te guste una chica. No es que les guste hacer drama, es que… estando enamorado todo se siente con más intensidad.

_Chica_, esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Tai para tranquilidad de su persona; Sora no había pensado mal de él.

—Por lo otro. Creo que es bueno, romántico…

El tonito meloso le pareció muy inusual pues Tai no conocía esa faceta tan dulzona de Sora y, por un momento, le hizo pensar en alguien que era más como Mimi; pero entonces volvió a recordarlo, ya ninguno de ellos tenía diez años.

Y seguramente Sora no hablaba en base a novelas rosas, probablemente ya se había enamorado o cuando menos sabía lo que deseaba.

—Sería una relación más fuerte —añadió—, conocen incluso las cosas desesperantes de la otra persona y se tienen confianza. Toda pareja necesita esos dos detalles.

—¿Tú crees?

—Me lo parece —Sora afirmó.

Tai pensó en esa posibilidad por escasos segundos y bufó, rompiendo el ambiente creado por Sora.

—Yo digo que eso no se hace, es… —se mordió los labios y a falta de una palabra mejor escupió su sentir—, ¡estúpido! Si se pelean o no funciona, luego ni amigos pueden ser… —y como ya se estaba yendo hacia un ejemplo y un temor muy personal, reencaminó su observación—, e interrumpen todos los partidos. Perdimos varios por falta de concentración.

—Tal vez no eran verdaderos amigos.

—Uhm…

Indeciso, decidió no opinar.

—Y Tai —Sora sonrió al mirarle, ella sabía que lo que diría era como para romper la burbuja de Tai—, no todo es soccer en la vida —le dio un ligero codazo al moreno—. Te falta madurar, date prisa que pronto serás mayor de edad.

Y ahí estaba de regreso la Sora que él conocía, un poco menos suave y más presta a seguirle el juego como lo haría un amigo.

—¡Ya!—Tai se sobó el costado e hizo pecho al regaño—,¡ya! Señorita universitaria, ya entendí…

Sora rodó los ojos, como si se sintiera incomprendida, y Tai aprovechó el que hablaban de esos temas para preguntar algo sin sonar indiscreto.

—¿Y qué tal les fue en la cita?

Su mejor amigo, su amiga…

Atando cabos era obvio que, en algún momento, él iba a preguntar.

—¿Cita?

Sora arqueó una ceja, interrogante, y Tai supo que acababa de tropezarse con el tema sin la minina oportunidad de meter las manos para amortiguar la caída; de haber sido un tropiezo físico, se hubiera roto la nariz y un par de dientes. Nunca había ocurrido esa dichosa cita, y él acaba de cometer la peor clase de indiscreción.

Cuando Sora le lanzó esa mirada que exigía una respuesta, él sólo pudo sonreír titubeante…

Amigos era tenerse confianza y aunque parte de él sabía que su enfado era tonto, mal enfocado y que tenía su parte de responsabilidad en lo que ocurría, sentía que Yamato -al alejarse de la amistad- había sido el primero en pisotear aquello.

La lealtad, el cariño…

Todo.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>Sin duda el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Creo que ha valido la pena.<p>

Próxima actualización, miércoles.

PD. Casi sufrí un infarto el día de ayer, mi lap murió y pensé que iba a perder el capítulo (y uno no puede escribir las cosas dos veces de la misma manera T_T) por fortuna logré recuperarlo y… ¡ahhh!, ¡qué susto! Me alegra haber actualizado.


	10. Golpes de la vida

**Agosto**

_Y así, su mundo estremeció y se derrumbó…_

* * *

><p><strong>Golpes de la vida<strong>

Tal vez, _ese_ había sido el problema real…

Contando con diecisiete años cualquiera supondría que ya habían ocurrido un par de cosas en la vida de Tai, sobre todo aquellas que eran más bien fisiológicas y estaban fuera de su control, detalles como lo que ocurría con las hormonas y esos despertares matutinos de todo varón; sin embargo, para cosas que se demoraban y llegaban en forma inoportuna… esa mañana Tai se encontró despertando con el nombre de su mejor amigo en los labios y esa sensación apretada en el estómago que no se quedaba simplemente ahí, sino que también tiraba de su entrepierna haciéndole consciente de algo que le arrancó un jadeo.

De haber sido capaz Tai hubiera implorado para que la cama, entre sábanas y colchas, le devorara y desapareciera de una buena vez para evitar que pasara por más vergüenzas como aquella.

Jadear el nombre de Yamato no estaba en su lista de formas favoritas para despertar ni tampoco lo estaba el tener que ayudarse un poco antes de salir de la cama, ducharse y comenzar el día con cierta incomodidad calando en su persona; quisiera o no era algo que sí había ocurrido y, a causa de eso, apenas había sido capaz de darle los buenos días al rubio al encontrarle en el salón.

Él no había tenido ánimo para hablar, y el otro no había insistido.

Ahora, más que antes, Tai era consciente de que tenía que ordenar lo que tenía en su cabeza en lugar de simplemente tratar de evadirlo, ignorarlo y escapar; el dilema estaba en lo fácil que se decía y en lo complicado que realmente era hacerlo.

A lo largo del día no había mirado mucho a Yamato y aunque las clases se prestaban como un buen pretexto para ello, era muy diferente a la hora de entrenar…

—¿Nuevo entrenador? —comentó el rubio.

—Sí —replicó como si el cambio le molestara—, a ver qué se le ocurre.

Tras la pregunta la conversación volvió a cortarse pero ahora por el barullo de los vestidores y, desafortunadamente, Tai no le hizo caso a esa repentina corazonada que le pedía saltarse el entrenamiento e irse a casa de una buena vez; necesitaba correr, agotarse, sacarse de encima un par de sensaciones y, sobre todo, concentrarse en algo que no le hiciera sentir tan mareado y confundido como lo hecho esa mañana.

El soccer debía de ayudar, hasta antes de ese día, siempre lo había hecho...

De esa manera transcurrieron veinte minutos exactos desde el inicio del partido de práctica y no había nada diferente en éste, salvo el hecho de que ellos no estaban jugando en el mismo equipo; el nuevo entrenador deseaba observar el desempeño individual para reacomodar las posiciones y eso no tenía muy contento al equipo en sí.

—¡Ey! —Tai elevó la diestra llamando la atención—. ¡Estoy libre!

—¡Va!

Mark arrojó el balón con un pase largo, obligando al otro grupo a retroceder en el campo para recuperarlo.

—¡Procura hacerlo ya de una buena vez! —le gritó el otro defensa.

Atajando el balón, Tai emprendió la carrera hacia la portería ajena.

—No tienen que decírmelo —masculló el moreno—, eso intento...

Tai siempre había reconocido el talento de Yamato como defensa, el no correr mucho pero sí ser rápido para bloquear y robar balones, mas nunca se había estrellado tantas veces en sus intentos por pasarle de largo y llegar a la portería. Simplemente no parecía ser capaz de romper esa defensa, terminaba perdiendo el balón y viendose obligado a correr de regreso con afán de recuperarlo o esperar otro pase; no estaba dando el cien por ciento y eso le frustraba, pues no era falta de talento lo que le dejaba a raya sino sus problemas personales dando vueltas en su cabeza cuando se acercaba demasiado al otro.

Estaba hastiado, quería y debía de mantener su posición como delantero, así que con el balón en su poder decidió ir con todo y anotar un gol.

Tras la llegada de Yamato y el luchar por el balón, a Tai se le ocurrió hacer un pase corto hacía un compañero, quitarse al rubio del camino y luego recuperar el esférico pateando directo a la portería; malamente, al no querer cerrar la distancia con el otro como el movimiento lo requería, terminó trastabillando con sus propios pies y los ajenos perdiendo ante la gravedad.

De un momento a otro los labios de Yamato se encontraron muy cerca de los propios, los ojos azules permanecían cerrados por el dolor contenido de la caída y luego, cuando Tai comenzó a sentir el corazón latiendo muy aprisa…, al segundo después estaban enredados, rodando sobre el césped y sin saber quién había dado el primer golpe o la razón exacta de ello.

Un zumbido raro a los oídos de Tai hacía de las voces ajenas algo presente pero inentendible, no importaban y no podía parar a pesar de que sentía manos tratando de aferrarle y de separarle del rubio.

No quería soltarle y no iba a hacerlo…

—¡Traidor! —gritó dando un puñetazo—, ¡Ishida!

—¡Idiota! —el rubio se defendió, devolviendo el golpe.

Vista desde afuera, como un simple espectador, esa pelea no tenía ningún sentido pero seguro abrumaba al ser tan… innecesariamente violenta.

—¡Mal amigo! —exclamó con el puño en alto y el brazo temblando.

—Tai...

Tal vez fue el golpe o las palabras pero Yamato lució algo descolocado y probablemente esa fue la razón por la que lograron separarles aunque ambos aún pateaban y forcejaban, ya fuera para simplemente levantarse o para alcanzar al otro y regresar a la pelea; ¿qué había ocurrido? Tai no lo sabía con exactitud pero se sentía rabioso, como si no pudiera volver a ser la persona de antes.

Llegar a ese momento seguro era consecuencia de haber ido sumando acontecimientos, uno tras otro sin solucionar ninguno, y de pronto verlos estallar en pleno rostro.

—¡A la Dirección! ¡Ahora!

El nuevo entrenador tenía la cara tan roja que hacía juego con la playera que vestía, ese detalle fue el único que alcanzó a observar Tai mientras el hombre gritaba indicaciones al resto de los chicos y tiraba de ellos fuera del campo, con las manos apretadas una sobre su hombro y la otra sobre el de Yamato.

Y ahí estaban ahora…, Yamato removiéndose con incomodidad en el asiento y él con los brazos cruzados negándose a decir palabra.

El Director, quien tenía más arrugas que cualquier otra persona que Tai y Yamato hubieran visto, hacía preguntas de manera incesante con esa voz ronca que le quitaba al menos dos décadas de encima y lo hacía lucir mucho más severo de lo que un anciano debía de ser.

—¿Quiere alguno de los dos explicarme qué fue lo que ocurrió? —insistió.

—Nada —respondió Yamato.

—Una pelea tonta —secundó Tai, sin mirarle.

Ya antes habían tenido peleas, claro. Pero, eran cosa de niños y no algo como lo ocurrido ahora; el labio sangrante del rubio y la ceja rota del moreno probaban que no había sido un simple malentendido y que probablemente no había surgido de un segundo al otro como todos podrían creer.

El entrenador, de pie y a la derecha del director, ya lo había explicado todo y ninguno de los dos se molestó en dar una versión propia ni más detalles o razones.

—Lamentablemente —el Director se cruzó de manos, inclinándose sobre el escritorio-, si ninguno quiere hablar… su pelea tendrá repercusiones.

El hombre parecía querer obtener respuestas a toda costa y a pesar de su pausa, esperando alguna reacción, se vio forzado a soltar el aire y seguir:

—Suspensión durante una semana, siendo efectiva desde el día de mañana.

Tai resopló, no le parecía tan grave.

—Y consideraremos su expulsión del equipo.

—¡¿Qué?! —el moreno replicó de inmediato, respondiendo por primera vez—. ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Es nuestro último año! ¡Y no es para tanto!

—Si quisieran explicarnos el motivo de la pelea… —el entrenador intervino.

Y aunque Tai había apretado los puños dispuesto a defenderse, soltó el aire desplomándose de regreso al asiento para cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Ishida? —el hombre le dirigió una mirada al rubio y reparó en que éste tampoco cooperaría.

—Entonces está decidido —el anciano volvió a tomar la palabra y la dirección de la conversación—, sus padres ya vienen en camino. Les explicaré lo ocurrido y la sanción —soltando el aire se reclinó en su asiento, mirándoles aún con un dejo de molestia—, obviamente quedará asentado en sus registros de conducta.

Rumiando aquel "quizás para ese momento ya se encuentren más tranquilos" con el que el Director les había despachado, Tai avanzó por el pasillo sintiendo que los pies le pesaban una tonelada con cada paso y que caminar requería todo el esfuerzo y concentración de su parte; le parecía una injusticia el ser expulsado del equipo por algo así y se lo había reclamado al entrenador hasta que éste le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El moreno suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaban en un salón vacío, pateó la puerta un par de veces y cuando se giró, consciente de que se había quedado a solas con Yamato, soltó el aire de nuevo decidido a llenar el silencio con más quejas.

—¡No pueden expulsarnos así! —comenzó pasándose una mano por el cabello alborotado—. La temporada comienza en menos de quince días y no tendrán tiempo para buscar reemplazos, el equipo no es tan numeroso y aún usando a los reservas estarían bajando el nivel…

Podía estar lejos de sonar modesto pero, a pesar de ello, Tai conocía las habilidades del equipo y no estaba exagerando en ese sentido.

—Además, ¡soy el Capitán!

TaI enfatizó la declaración apuntando muy cerca del rostro ajeno. Yamato, por su parte, levantó la vista como si hubiera salido de sus propios pensamientos y retirándose el paño húmedo del labio soltó un suspiro.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó desde el pupitre en el que estaba sentado—, todos somos reemplazables.

—¡Claro que no!

—Por supuesto que sí —Yamato sostuvo su punto—, ¿o vas a decirme que el partido se cancela si un jugador se lastima? ¿Acaso no entra alguien en su lugar si llega tarde? O, ¿el entrenador no hace cambios en pleno partido si acaso cree que alguno de nosotros no está rindiendo?

—Pero esto es diferente… —el moreno apretó los puños—, es...

—Conducta antideportiva —sentenció.

Tai enmudeció, no había llegado a considerarlo así.

—Es peor.

—¡Ishida! —estalló tras el instante de silencio—, ¿acaso no te importa?

Los ojos chocolate de Tai, afilados y quizás algo rencorosos, buscaron sopesar la mirada del rubio y el alcance de sus palabras; ¿¡por qué no le apoyaba!?

—¿De verdad eso es lo único que te importa?…

Tai, quien ya había ocupado asiento, enderezó la espalda echando el cuerpo hacia atrás al entender de inmediato a que se refería Yamato; él estaba evadiendo la pelea, el por qué se habían agarrado a golpes y simplemente hablaba de la expulsión como si esa fuera una injusticia que alguien estuviera cometiendo hacia ellos.

Respiró, tratando de llenarse de aire los pulmones, y no pudo llegar al final cuando notó que el rubio estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo.

—No te atrevas —exclamó con seriedad.

Quizás Yamato nunca lo había dicho pero él, mejor que nadie, sabía leer esos ojos azules…

Y como si fuera poco, estaban las sonrisas tristes y esos desganados "ay Tai" que poco a poco había ido traduciendo en un-: ¡_Ay Tai!, no entiendes nada. _

Oh, pero es que sí entendía y le aterraba.

Tai sintió claramente como tragaba con pesadez, esforzándose por pasar el nudo que le cerraba la garganta ante ese momento que estaba a punto de ocurrir frente a sus ojos; Yamato había entreabiertos los labios al morderse el inferior y sentir dolor, podía imaginar el sabor metálico en éstos y casi, casi porque lo que sentía era su propio corazón, era consciente del palpitar acelerado en el pecho ajeno.

—Me gustas.

Y así, su mundo estremeció y se derrumbó…

Era una experiencia extraña, casi extra corporal, como encontrarse de pie en medio de un terremoto en el que todo a su alrededor caía en cámara lenta; no podía ver en la oscuridad, era imposible abrir los ojos, y si Tai trataba de gritar o respirar se ahogaría con el polvo de las partículas que desde el primer momento le escocían la cara y los brazos debido al viento que las arrojaba en su dirección.

—Tai —el rubio apretó los labios y lo repitió—, me gustas.

Y Yamato lo decía sonriendo…

Casi al mismo instante en el que Tai tomaba consciencia del calor que comenzaba a sentir en el rostro, la palidez reemplazó al sonrojo y negó. Negó con tanto fervor que se sintió mareado y agradeció estar sentado, tenía la diestra apretada al asiento y se aferraba como si fuera a perder el suelo de lo contrario.

—Habías dicho que salías con Sora.

—No —Yamato tensó los hombros—, sobre eso…

—Mentiste —escupió la palabra con rencor, Sora no tenía nada que ver con todo eso y él había tenido que mentirle también para salir del problema que Yamato creó—, ya lo sé.

Tai se revolvió el cabello con la diestra, la cabeza le iba a estallar.

—No Yamato… —se encogió de hombros, incrédulo y dispuesto a escarbar hasta llegar a la raíz de ese malentendido—. ¿Cómo sabes que te gusto? ¡Nunca has tenido novia!

—Tai…

—¡No! —exclamó, interrumpiéndole—. Jamás has tenido novia y nunca has salido con una chica, ¿endientes? ¿Cómo puedes comparar o tan siquiera distinguir? —dentro de su cabeza era una duda razonable—. Además, ¿te gusto sólo yo o te gustan todos los chicos?… —celos, ahí estaban de nuevo aunque los encubrió tan bien que ni él lo notó.

—¡Tai!

Yamato le observaba con aprensión y parecía desear que se detuviera pero, Tai quería terminar más aprisa con todo lo que tenía para decir.

—¡Es que es diferente! ¡Debe de serlo! —gritó y moderó su tono alarmado al recordar que estaban en un salón vacío, pero que sería terrible que alguien le escuchara al pasar por ahí—. Puede que sólo estés confundiendo nuestra amistad, el tiempo que pasamos juntos y el quererse… quererse como amigos.

—¿Amigos?…

—¡Sí!, ¡amigos! —puntualizó—. ¡Eso es lo correcto!

Yamato apretó los puños, y Tai no lo vio venir.

Simplemente ocurrió...

_¡Paf!_

... el rubio, había soltado un puñetazo.

—¡Olvídalo!

Para cuando el dolor comenzó a extenderse sobre su mejilla, el chirrido de la silla aún hacía eco en la cabeza de Tai pues el rubio se había levantado con tal rapidez que no le dio tiempo a nada; ni a levantar los brazos o devolver el golpe.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó de nuevo—, ¿¡qué pasa contigo!? ¡Sólo estoy tratando de entender!, ¡de arreglar todo este desastre!, y tú…

—¡Olvídalo! —repitió—. ¡Simplemente olvídalo! ¡No he dicho nada!

—¿¡Y cómo pretendes qué…

Tai dejó la frase al aire cuando la puerta se abrió y la secretaria del Director les interrumpió, ni siquiera había escuchado el taconeo pero la mujer les miraba como decidiendo si debía de llamar a alguien más para encargarse de lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

Al cabo de un momento ésta tosió y decidió ignorar la mala decisión de dejar en la misma habitación a dos muchachos que se habían peleado antes.

—Yagami —se dirigió a Tai—, venga conmigo.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada a Yamato pero éste había vuelto a sentarse y miraba en dirección a la ventana, enajenado de él.

—Maldita sea —masculló, jalando de un tirón su mochila.

En lugar de arreglar las cosas, sin duda todo había empeorado.

Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones en casa, asumir las consecuencias con el equipo, y ver qué hacer con los pedazos de la amistad rota que habían quedado tras esa declaración en boca de su ex mejor amigo; faltar una semana a clases, irónicamente, era lo único que no le pesaba. Por el resto, la mandíbula le dolía y esa ceja suya quizás iba a necesitar un par de puntos.

Pero sobre cómo sentía el pecho, Tai no quería que nadie le preguntara eso…

**oOo**

* * *

><p>No apoyo la violencia pero recuerdo que Tai y Yama se peleaban hasta siendo niños, sin duda Digimon 01 no tenía edulcorantes xD. Y bueno, ahora sí podemos considerar ese "Me gustas" como una declaración formal.<p>

Estamos a una viñeta y a un capítulo de ponerme al día~


	11. 3 Envarado

**Viñeta entre agosto y septiembre**

_De hecho se sentía algo entumido, no en forma física sino dentro de sí mismo._

* * *

><p><strong>Envarado<strong>

Alrededor de dos horas fue el tiempo que Yamato permaneció a solas esperando en el salón, su padre no era la persona más puntual del mundo y seguramente había estado ocupado al recibir esa inoportuna llamada; por fortuna, el palpitar adolorido de su labio era lo suficientemente llamativo como para amortiguar cualquier otra sensación en su persona.

De hecho se sentía algo entumido, no en forma física sino dentro de sí mismo.

—_¡Olvídalo! _—_repitió_—_. ¡Simplemente olvídalo! ¡No he dicho nada! _

—_¿¡Y cómo pretendes qué…_

Pero, sentirse así, quizás era algo bueno.

No llegó a sentir tristeza o enfado porque, precisamente cuando comenzaba a desenvolver esas sensaciones ahogadas en el fondo de su pecho, el Director apareció con su seriedad característica explicándole que -dada la hora- sólo esperaba por su padre para finalizar el día laboral; y quizás hasta era un reproche, mas él no podía hacer que el tiempo transcurriera a voluntad.

Parecía que éste había ido a conversar de nuevo con él, esperando ahora mejores resultados, y aunque era inquietante saberse interrogado al final habían hablado de cosas triviales y predecibles: las clases, el próximo ingreso a la universidad, los nervios del examen y finalmente, como era de esperarse, el estrés que bien pudo desencadenar esa pelea.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya había entendido que el Director quería una razón para justificarlo todo, quizás para asegurarse de que dos alumnos promedio no comenzarían a dar otros problemas, y a pesar de su incomodidad Yamato estuvo dispuesto a cooperar.

—Entonces, fue eso…

—Sí, creo —fingió pensarlo un momento—. Como somos buenos amigos, le pareció una traición... Tai —Yamato se encogió de hombros—, él es así...

—Ya veo.

Si el hombre le había creído o no, realmente no tuvo oportunidad de averiguarlo pues su padre llegó en ese justo momento y tras arquear la ceja al verle con el labio hinchado, saludó, se sentó y el tema se redirigió hacia la falta y sus consecuencias; al menos la semana de suspensión seguía sin ser algo de lo que pudieran salvarse.

Quince minutos más se alargó esa conversación, ahora entre adultos, y cuando todo terminó con un apretón de manos…, el ronroneo del auto le hizo soltar un suspiro pues ese día larguísimo estaba por terminar.

Iban a casa y necesitaba darse un baño, tal vez dormir pues el simple movimiento del auto le provocaba pesadez en los ojos.

—¿Me dirás qué ocurrió?

La pregunta no le juzgaba pero sí llegó de manera sorpresiva porque, en realidad, Yamato no había esperado que su padre quisiera conversar…

—Nada grave —respondió.

—Yamato —Hiroaki sonó paciente pero no se creyó esa mentira—, te peleaste con Taichi. ¿Sabes lo extraño que suena eso?, hablamos de Taichi.

… ni confrontarle.

Torció los labios y sintió el tirón en la herida que se abrió, sangró y ahora le resultó un sabor más amargo quizás porque algo se había removido dentro de su pecho. Sí, se trataba de Taichi y sí, había sido él -y no Tai- quien lanzara el primer golpe en el campo comenzando con toda esa pelea; ¿y por qué lo había hecho?, seguramente porque ya no había resistido más esa ausencia de Tai.

Un abrazo estrecho hubiera tenido el mismo efecto cálido de tocar al otro pero, un par de puñetazos habían sido mejor correspondidos.

—Yamato…

Hiroaki soltó un suspiro, precisamente porque se parecían tanto sabía que no podía saltar ese muro que acababa de levantarse en torno al menor.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde —añadió.

—No importa —Yamato negó, había cosas que no podían cambiarse y no tenía sentido guardar rencor por ellas-, lo entiendo.

Por ahora, sólo quería regresar a casa.

**oOo**


	12. Leal

**Septiembre**

_Si él realmente te importa, lo harías._

* * *

><p><strong>Leal<strong>

_( ¿A mí? ¿A tí? O, ¿a lo qué somos? )_

Inhalar profundamente fue lo último que Yamato recordaba haber hecho antes de llamar a la puerta y afrontar lo que sea que tuviera que ocurrir ahí; lo había decidido y aunque significara estrellarse de nuevo, estaba seguro de querer hacer eso en lugar de bajar la cabeza y retirarse como si se avergonzara de lo que sentía por Tai.

No era algo que hubiese planeado pero, si el moreno se lo preguntaba, no se arrepentía de quererle como seguramente no llegaría a querer a nadie más.

Sin duda Yamato estaba rodeado por conocidos y tenía también un puñado de amigos pero continuaba siendo una persona difícil; el rubio lo entendía y en el mejor de los casos no le interesaba cambiar, en el peor… no sabría cómo hacerlo. Entre otras cosas aún mantenía ese aire solitario, era discreto con sus asuntos y receloso de compartir lo que ocurría en su vida así que eso, como era de esperarse, alejaba a las personas que terminaban cansándose de intentar averiguar qué o cómo sentía en realidad.

Por el contrario, y practicamente sin que se diera cuenta, Tai había logrado atravesar ese muro hecho con las inseguridades sobrantes de su niñez. Y por eso sentir el pecho adormecido cuando se trataba de Tai, tragarse la desastrosa charla en donde éste le había dicho que estaba confundiendo su amistad y simplemente ahogarla dentro de sí, le sentaba mal.

Yamato estuvo a punto de apretar el timbre por segunda vez, cansado de esperar, cuando la puerta se abrió y un somnoliento Tai despertó de golpe para observarle como si el rubio fuera una aparición que no debía de estar ahí.

Sacudiéndose la incomodidad, Yamato movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Traje tu mochila —elevándola un poco Yamato se la mostró, días atrás el moreno se había equivocado al salir apresuradamente del salón.

—Sí —Tai se estiró hacia el costado derecho para tomar la otra—, yo tengo la tuya

Intercambiaron, y fue incómodo permanecer en silencio.

Todo se trataba de un encuentro de segundos que podía terminar así, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Yamato quien colocó la mano sobre la puerta justo cuando creyó que Tai se despediría y comenzaría a cerrar, dejándole fuera de la casa y quizás también de su vida.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó, esforzándose por sonar seguro.

Tai lo pensó un momento y Yamato contuvo la sonrisa que le causaba ver como éste se mordía el interior del labio con ese gesto pensativo de siempre; al final, quizás más rápido de lo que el rubio había esperado, Tai se apartó de la puerta para permitirle pasar.

—Vamos arriba.

No lucía muy a gusto con su propia petición y Yamato descubrió la razón para no quedarse en la sala cuando, dando el primer paso rumbo a las escaleras, esa voz les interrumpió.

—Hermano, ¿quién…

—Nadie —respondió el aludido de inmediato—, es Yamato.

—¡Ah!

La chica saludó con una sonrisa y Yamato apenas pudo devolverla, agregar un _hola_ y apresurarse para alcanzar a Tai ya a media escalera. ¿Cuán incómodo se podía estar junto a alguien a quién conocía tan bien? Aparentemente había niveles nuevos y desconocidos hasta ahora.

A pesar de que la habitación le era tan familiar como la propia, cuando Tai se adueñó de la cama, Yamato ocupó la silla del escritorio para respetar esa distancia entre ellos que le parecía aún más fría que la forma en que estaban tratándose.

No como extraños, sí como personas que no podían estar cerca uno del otro.

Con cada movimiento la silla rechinaba y Yamato notó como la ceja ajena, con esos dos pequeños triangulitos de cinta encima, se arqueaba.

—Lamento… —apuntó hacia la herida porque si bien no quería traer la pelea a colación, por alguna parte tenía que comenzar.

Tai soltó el aire ruidosamente y se dejó caer en la cama con desganado, era alguien vivaz y toda aquella incomodidad parecía estarle drenando energía.

—También yo.

—No importa —murmuró en respuesta.

Aún le dolía la quijada pero Yamato no guardaba rencor por la pelea, lo que le afectaba fue lo que ocurrió después y era eso precisamente por lo que alargó su propio silencio en lugar de actuar como lo había planeado; se suponía que iba a defender el quererle, a insistir en que ni estaba confundido ni era malo sentirse así y que quizás podrían darse una oportunidad, si Tai quería, si ambos lo intentaban, si acaso se gustaban...

Yamato estaba seguro de no ser el único en sentirse así.

—Escucha…

—Todo esto me parece tan estúpido.

Tai soltó las palabras observando el techo, ni siquiera reparó en que estaba interrumpiendo al otro.

—No es posible que arruinemos hasta un entrenamiento —resopló—. De hecho, ni siquiera podemos entrenar ya…

"_¿De verdad sólo eso te importa?"_

Yamato recordó su propia pregunta y una sonrisa temblorosa le venció sin desearlo, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? El rubio sabía ahora que nunca hubiera sido capaz de decir algo de todo lo que pretendía, jamás debió de permitirse siquiera ese _me gustas _porque, como Tai realmente le importaba y aunque le rompiera el corazón el ser tan sólo mejores amigos…

—Eso no es del todo cierto —murmuró.

… lo haría.

Aceptaría.

Y después…, después que el tiempo hiciera lo que le correspondía.

—¿Cómo podría no serlo? —inquiró el moreno, todavía recostado en la cama pero girando la cabeza para ver al rubio al prestarle atención—. Eso es lo que significa expulsión….

—Voy a salirme del equipo.

Yamato afirmó, dándole más peso a lo dicho.

—¿¡Qué!? —como un resorte, Tai se levantó de un salto y terminó apretando las manos al borde del colchón—. ¡No puedes!

—¿Por qué no? —Yamato se movió en la silla, recargó los brazos en el respaldo y sobre éstos colocó la barbilla—. Si lo dejó y tú prometes no armar ningún otro alboroto… es casi seguro que podrás regresar.

—Pero —Tai reunió aire antes de hablar—, ¡es nuestro último año!

—No nos dejarán volver a los dos…

Y Tai no tenía que explicarlo, eso significaba también que aquellos habrían sido los últimos partidos que jugarían juntos; en cuanto terminara el año escolar cada quién tomaría su propio rumbo y al cambiar de escuela, llenarse de otras responsabilidades y el simple hecho de crecer…, haría que ellos se alejaran.

Un buen día se darían cuenta de que ya no tenían tiempo para reunirse, que no coincidían en los horarios o que ya no eran las personas de antes. Era normal, se podía luchar contra ello pero era una simple cuestión de tiempo y en el fondo Yamato no albergaba grandes esperanzas tratándose de personas que se alejaban.

La gente que salía de su vida, no solía volver ni mirar atrás.

Mas en lugar de preocuparse por los partidos o el club, Yamato sintió que esa podía ser otra razón válida para seguir siendo _mejores amigos_ al menos por lo que les quedaba de ese año juntos.

Podía ser leal y no traicionar más a Tai, ni a lo que habían sido.

—Ya conseguí trabajo, ¿sabías?

Tai negó y era de esperarse, ¿cómo podría saber siquiera que Yamato había estado buscando uno si últimamente no parecía escucharle?

—Así que, en realidad —Yamato lo meditó un momento—, de cualquier forma no tengo ya tiempo para seguir en el club porque el turno es por la tarde.

—Estás abandonándolo todo —replicó—. ¿¡Y para trabajar!? ¿De verdad?, ¿justo ahora? —el chico arqueó una ceja—, ¿para qué?

—Siempre distraído —el rubio suspiró.

Y por un momento Yamato observó el suelo, como si con ello ordenara sus ideas o simplemente fuera reuniendo más valor.

—Quiero conseguir un lugar propio, salir del departamento de mi padre…

—Ok —Tai se inclinó hacia el frente, estaban lejos y eso pretendía ayudarle a escuchar mejor-, de nuevo, déjame preguntar… ¿¡para qué!? —Tai ahora sí se sentía perdido—. Si tu padre nunca está y…

Tai se enderezó en su lugar, callándose.

—Y siempre estoy sólo, ya sé –Yamato no se tomó a pecho esa verdad y continuó—. Quizás sea innecesario pero creo que puedo hacerlo, pagar mis cuentas y todo eso.

No decía que fuera fácil pero, sí que podría salir adelante.

—¿¡Sabes lo caro que es rentar!? O, ¿dónde te piensas quedar? —Tai lo cuestionó con alarma, le parecía un pésimo plan—, y luego está la luz, el agua… gas… y la despensa, los gastos de la universidad… y, ¡y un montón de cosas más!

—Sí Tai, sé hacer cuentas.

—Yamato…

Éste negó y se encogió de hombros al mirarle.

—¿Entonces volverás al club? —solía hacerselo a otras personas pero, nunca a Tai.

Yamato simplemente había regresado al tema anterior y el moreno tuvo que apretar los puños con disgusto, dándose cuenta de que éste acababa de dar el tema por terminado y de quitarle con ello la oportunidad de discutir.

—Supongo —respondió con molestia.

—Genial.

El moreno gruñó algo entre dientes y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y, ya que estamos hablando de eso…

Yamato apuntó a los pies de Tai, esbozando una sonrisa al ver que éste arqueaba la ceja herida y el dolor le hacía torcer los labios.

—Caíste como costal de papas al tratar de desmarcarte —se burló—, ¡qué pésimo equilibrio tienes!

—¡Oye!

Tai replicó ofendiéndose por el picotazo a su ego.

—No estaba concentrado…

—Da igual la razón —Yamato sacudió la mano apartando la excusa—. Sigues sin saber cambiar de ritmo, corrías como un caballo desbocado.

—Mi ritmo es perfecto, gracias —Tai sacó el pecho con orgullo—. Además, mis regetes no tienen nada de malo —el moreno se palmeó la rodilla derecha, esa pierna era su punto de anclaje para los movimientos—, no es mi culpa que el defensa estuviera al mismo nivel…

—Y ahora resulta que el defensa se tiene la culpa.

—¡Pues claro! —enfatizó la respuesta—, era una lucha entre iguales… de esas en las que sólo puede haber un ganador y si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo, te hubiera superado.

—Eso dices —Yamato le picó una vez más.

—A ver Ishida —Tai se cruzó de brazos pero hablaba en ese tono retador que usaba al bromear—, podemos resolver eso cuándo y dónde quieras. ¡Sólo pon un día y lleva el balón!

Yamato sonrió sin proponérselo, era eso lo que ya no tenían...

Y se sentía como algo tan natural.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —afirmó.

Tai le devolvió la sonrisa, más relajado de lo que había estado en todo el rato.

En cuestiones de soccer habían aprendido y mejorado juntos pero aunque Yamato podía tener cierta disciplina, era el otro quién tenía el talento y corazón para entregarse al juego; para ser sincero, él únicamente había estado ahí por Tai.

Esa complicidad que compartían, tan cálida y tan viva como ahora la sentía, hizo que el rubio suspirara porque esa tarde había ido hasta ahí con el propósito de no perder a Tai…, y parecía que sólo existía una manera de permanecer juntos. Era consciente de ello e incapaz de evadirlo, pues Yamato le quería de tal forma que se sentía incompleto con tan sólo imaginarse sin él.

Así que tenía que hacerlo, o perderle como ya estaba ocurriendo…

—Sobre lo otro…

Yamato contuvo las palabras un momento, observó como Tai se tensaba y de nuevo recordó que no tenía razón alguna para pedirle perdón; quererle no era malo y quería pensar que el ser ambos varones y corresponderse, tampoco lo hubiera sido.

Y aunque no habría una disculpa de por medio, Yamato estaba dando un paso atrás.

—Sé lo que siento —le explicó sintiendo el delator calor en el rostro—, lo sé muy bien.

No eran adultos pero tampoco niños, y era normal que todo adolescente se enfrentara al rechazo alguna vez en su vida. Quizás Yamato había tenido mala suerte al fijarse en alguien que no le correspondía, esa clase de cosas pasaban siendo chico o chica y su caso sólo había sido un poco diferente.

_Chicos y, mejores amigos…_

—Pero, entiendo si has dicho "no" –Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—…

Los labios de Tai se abrieron como si pretendiera interrumpirle pero cuando éste volvió a cerrarlos y bajó la vista, el rubio creyó adivinar lo que el otro diría y evitó que hiciera de ello una pregunta.

Se esforzaba, Yamato lo sabía, pero Tai no era la persona con más tacto a la hora de hablar.

—De un día al siguiente no podré dejar de quererte —cuidó sus palabras, mas que nada para no causar enredos—, de quererte así… como lo hago ahora.

Y debía de terminar ya porque sentía la boca seca y un puño en el estómago…

—Tai —Yamato sonrió con recelo porque la idea era ridícula y muy indignante, y Tai se había estado comportando como si aquello fuera una realidad—, no es como si hubiera pérdido un tornillo y fuera a convertirme en un acosador.

La risa ajena le sacudió.

¿Tai se burlaba de o era ese un gesto nervioso?

Yamato optó por la segunda opción y se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que estaba sentado y de que tenía el respaldo del asiento contra su pecho porque, en ese momento, se sentía particularmente desnudo y no precisamente por la falta de ropa.

Había bajado todas las barreras y ese era él, ridículamente indefenso al ser sincero…

—Está bien…—Tai se frotó los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas a causa de la risa—, bien…

Y tal vez Yamato había guardado alguna esperanza que Tai derrumbó con esa respuesta.

—¿Sí? —dudó de lo que escuchaba y ocurría.

Yamato se sintió sofocado, ahogado por sus propias barreras elevándose de golpe ante el inminente peligro, pero al menos eso le daba la ventaja de recuperarse en apariencia y de ser capaz de mirar al otro sin sentir los ojos arder o con riesgo a que su voz se quebrara.

—¿Estás seguro? —el rubio se obligó a preguntarlo.

—Sí.

Tai sonrió mostrándole un pulgar arriba y Yamato rodó los ojos por el gesto infantil; pero, hasta esa clase de cosas absurdas le gustaban del moreno.

—Entonces, amigos —añadió Yamato.

—Mejores amigos —Tai afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—, como siempre…

Por si le hacían falta clavos Yamato tomó ese último para cerrar la caja y tirar, muy dentro de él, lo que sentía. Se suponía que iba a luchar por ser correspondido pero, ya se había rendido y no quería exponerse más.

—Bien —rodó los ojos y se permitió un suspiro—, mejores amigos. Pero tu ritmo sigue siendo algo espantoso, de lo peor…

—¡Ah! —le lanzó un cojinazo—, ya olvídate de eso.

—Quisiera.

Yamato se lamentó y fue una suerte que Hikari apareciera, para que así Tai no lo viera suspirar; en verdad que ya no hablaba de soccer…

—Tai…

—¡Eh! —el chico la observó, algo tenso y otro poco aliviado—, ¿no sabes tocar?

—Lo olvidé —Hikari no le dio importancia—, ¿mamá pregunta si Yamato se quedará a cenar?

—Sí, se queda —respondió sin pensar.

El moreno volvió la mirada hacia éste, esperando la confirmación.

—Hoy no puedo, quisiera… pero tengo trabajo y —dio una mirada al reloj, encontrando la hora oportunamente útil para escapar de ahí—, llegar tarde la primera semana no me hará quedar mejor.

Y permanecer ahí, no le haría sentir mejor.

—¿Trabajas? —Hikari le observó con curiosidad—, ¿dónde?

Reuniendo el temple que le quedaba, Yamato recogió su mochila al levantarse y acomodar la silla frente al escritorio, se despidió de Tai y luego se inclinó hacia la menor aunque pretendía hablar en voz alta.

—Te digo luego —miró en dirección al moreno y luego otra vez a la chica—, si Tai sabe… irá, y no quiero que me cobren las cosas que rompería…

—¡Oye! —Tai exclamó de inmediato y por encima de la risa de Hikari—, ¿no te parece que son muchos ataques para un sólo día? Primero lo del soccer y ahora esto…

Yamato se encogió de hombros, simplemente restándole peso a ello.

—Pero Tai, no querrás que le descuenten algo —Hikari sonrió.

—Así es, ella entiende —y el rubio decidió no postergar más ese adiós—. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Tai resopló pero no se movió de su lugar e Hikari observó aquello, sin preguntar, pues había estado esperando el momento en el que el mayor lo siguiera como acostumbraban hacer.

—Te acompaño a la salida —añadió aún extrañada, cerrando la puerta al salir del cuarto.

Y estaba hecho...

Cuando Yamato se encontró finalmente fuera del edificio, no sentía el pecho más ligero pero supusó que eso le llevaría algo de tiempo pues, tal y como le había dicho a Tai, no podía dejar de sentirse así de un día al otro.

No podía dejar de quererle, como quien apagaba la luz bajando un interruptor…

A pesar de saberlo y de estar tomando una decisión que le superaba… podía intentarlo, porque para Yamato era importante que Tai estuviera en su vida, aún si no era de la manera en la que él lo deseaba.

oOo

* * *

><p>Ya, ya…<p>

Sé lo que están pensando, en el siguiente capítulo Tai aceptará un par de verdades.


	13. Tres simples razones

**Octubre**

_Resultaba evidente cuando Yamato se ponía a la defensiva y, en ese instante, era seguro que el rubio sólo había escuchado una cosa: a él, llamándolo idiota._

* * *

><p><strong>Tres simples razones<strong>

Cuando Yamato se marchó, Tai permaneció sentado en la cama, en medio de esa habitación silenciosa que repentinamente le parecía ajena a él, preguntándose qué había pasado ahí y más importante aún… el cómo había sido capaz de reírse cuando el rubio tenía esa expresión dolida en el semblante.

Esa noche no durmió, de vez en cuando se atrapaba mirando hacia la silla en donde Yamato había estado, y no fue hasta varios días después cuando comenzó a comprender la magnitud de cuanto había ocurrido.

Aquello no era lo que pretendía…

—_Entonces, amigos —añadió Yamato._

—_Mejores amigos_

Bien, tal vez sí quería eso.

Pero no estaba ocurriendo de la forma en la que él lo quería.

—_, como siempre…_

Todo estaba de cabeza para malestar de Tai.

Deseaba recuperar a Yamato y en teoría había vuelto a tenerle a su lado pero, ya no se sentía igual… él mismo se atrapaba deseando algo más, algo que nunca llegaba, y era como si hubiera descubierto que siempre había estado esperando _eso _y que vivía en un estado constante de adrenalina que ahora, repentinamente, ya no estaba. Y no existía más porque él lo había cortado de raiz.

Cuando Yamato se marchaba y le dejaba sólo… aparecían esos grandes suspiros y la sensación de que era su culpa; el miedo que le invadía era exagerado pero real. Sin embargo, tenía lo que quería, ¿no?

Su amigo, su mejor amigo, estaba con él.

Y aunque la situación era practicamente la misma, Yamato ya no era el de antes ni él tampoco; así que sí, era su culpa. La primera razón de saberse responsable eran esas sonrisas que Yamato le dedicaba pues resultaba casi un insulto que el rubio pensara que le creía, llevaban suficiente tiempo juntos como para ser capaz de distinguir entre una sonrisa forzada y aquellas que no lo eran.

Pero en la última semana, sólo había sonrisas falsas para él…

Sonrisas que se parecían mucho a las que el rubio le regalaba a Mimi cuando ella hablaba de zapatos y vestidos, de lo díficil que era para una chica verse guapa en las citas y de lo poco que los chicos valoraban eso; Yamato curvaba los labios y la comisura zquierda se marcaba un poco más.

Ahora, cuando él hablaba sobre los planes para el fin de semana, lo que comerían a la hora del almuerzo o lo que le había ocurrido en alguna clase que no compartían…, Yamato le escuchaba, comentaba algo y hacia ese gesto, esa sonrisa a medias que duraba poco antes de que desviara la mirada hacía cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Mentía, descaradamente Yamato trataba de lucir sereno y sobre todo cómodo.

La segunda razón, quizás prudente para Yamato y la situación que vivían pero dolorosa para ambos, era haberse dado cuenta de que su amigo evitaba quedarse a solas con él. Yamato huía, aunque lo hacía con tanta destreza que al comienzo él se había creído todas las excusas y había pensado que eran simples coincidencias.

Antes disfrutaban y buscaban, de manera implícita, estar a solas… ser sólo ellos dos. Pero ahora, por el contrario, no podían.

Día a día lo habitual era quedarse en el salón de clases, comer junto con otros compañeros o estudiar en alguna mesa de la biblioteca cercana a la salida (esas que antes evitaban porque se llenaban de gente) pero, ante todo, nunca se quedaban solos; muy en el fondo había pensado que agradecería cosas así pero, ahora que ocurría, no lo toleraba.

Yamato se estaba alejando y él no lo podía permitir.

No quería permitirlo.

Con la mochila y el equipo deportivo en mano, Tai lidió con sus cosas para pasar entre la multitud de estudiantes que cruzaban las puertas del edificio y caminaban por la explanada rumbo a las puertas del colegio; parecía un mar de gente y si no se cuidaba sería arrastrado en la dirección que no deseaba.

—¡Eh! ¡Yamato!

Con voz clara le llamó al verle al final de la escalinata pero el rubio sólo terminó de colocarse la chaqueta, se echó el maletín al hombro y retomó su camino.

—¡Yamato!

Tai maldijo por lo bajo, dándose prisa.

No quería malpensar y torcer algo que podía ser una coincidencia pero, a decir verdad, más parecía que el chico le estaba rehuyendo.

—¡Yama…

Tai bajó la vista, dejando la palabra a medias, cuando chocó con una chica delgadita que trastabilló por la repentina tacleada que acababa de darle al avanzar de frente y sin mirar quien se acercaba; el moreno alcanzó a sujetarla del brazo, disculpándose y añadiendo media sonrisa en respuesta al gesto vergonzoso de la menor.

Pero para cuando alzó la vista, la cabellera rubia ya se le había perdido de vista y aunque avanzó apresuradamente, esbozando una sonrisa al reencontrarle a las puertas del colegio…

—¡Yamato! —gritó una vez más.

… insultó en voz alta, atrayendo algunas miradas.

Un auto gris, no muy nuevo ni viejo, se detuvo a las puertas del colegio y aún en el lugar en donde él se encontraba alcanzó a notar la cabellera pelirroja cuando esa persona se inclinó seguramente para abrir la puerta. Yamato no miró atrás, no volvió la mirada al colegio, simplemente abrió la puerta y subió.

Tai corrió, sentía el deseo irrefrenable de alcanzar a llegar para patear el auto, aunque tuvo que frenarse y conformarse con ver como éste doblaba en la esquina perdiéndose entre el tráfico de medio día.

Definitivamente, odiaba ese chico.

Y lo odiaba aún más cuando Yamato le devolvía las sonrisas...

oOoOoOo

Tamborileando el pie sobre el suelo, Tai le dio un sorbo largo a la caja de jugo que era lo único que quedaba de su almuerzo; Yamato le dedicó una mirada, los pupitres estaban frente a frente, e interpretando esa incomodidad ajena como hambre abrió una servilleta y le tendió dos pequeños sandwiches de los que llevaba consigo.

Era tal vez la primera vez que comían a "solas" y era culpa de un día lluvioso que los tenía atrapados en el edificio desde el comienzo de la mañana.

—No puedo creer que te de tiempo de hacerte el almuerzo —Tai masculló las palabras, tomando un sandwich para inspeccionarlo aunque sabía que la comida de Yamato era buena; siempre había sido así.

—Estoy ahorrando.

Tai elevó las cejas a modo de respuesta así que el rubio no ahondó mucho en su explicación, volvió a concentrarse en el libro de texto que leía y del que había estado estudiando toda la semana.

El moreno deseaba sacudirlo, hacerlo reaccionar y obtener algo más allá de ese rostro parco y monosílabos.

—¿Aún piensas en mudarte?

—Claro —Yamato elevó la vista—, pero creo que tendré que hacerlo hasta mediados del próximo año.

—¿En verdad?...

Encogiéndose de hombros, Yamato afirmó.

—Te dije que todo era costoso —Tai bajó la voz, mordiendo otro sandwich.

—Y yo te dije que lo sabía —respondió.

Aún no entendía esa necesidad que el rubio tenía por mudarse, tal vez era demostrar que podía estar realmente solo y valerse por sí mismo pero, a gusto de Tai, Yamato llevaba años probándolo.

Cruzándose de brazos Tai se recargó en su asiento y observó a Yamato; quería preguntarlo pero a la vez no deseaba escuchar la respuesta pero sabía que no habría mejor oportunidad que esa.

Removiéndose en su lugar, el chico sacudió la cajita vacía de jugo antes de hablar.

—¿Con quién te fuiste el viernes pasado?

Deseándolo o no, Tai se dio cuenta de que sonaba demandante y hasta celoso a pesar de haber querido sonar sútil. Quizás por eso Yamato le había observado con extrañeza, desconcertado y sin responder de inmediato.

—Te subiste a un auto —le explicó—, a la entrada del colegio…

Y Yamato pareció entender de qué hablaba, tanto así que se recargó mirándole como si sopesara su respuesta.

—No era el auto de tu padre, y dudó que éste haya decidido teñirse.

—Pues no —Yamato medio sonrió, quizás imaginando a su padre, antes de recuperar la compostura—, supongo que te refieres a Nathaniel. Es…

—¿Ajá? —le apuró.

—, un amigo.

Caló, hondo y de manera palpable, esa pausa que el rubio hacía para referirse al mayor; por razones que parecían obvias, al menos para la mente del moreno, Tai comenzaba a pensar ahora que la palabra _amigo _podía tener más de un significado para Yamato.

—¿No es muy mayor?

Tai lo preguntó como si estuvieran hablando de otra cosa, o al menos le pareció que sonaba raro… tan raro como lo había sido el ver a Yamato yéndose con alguien que para él era un extraño, un invasor y un maldito oportunista.

—Eso depende —Yamato se encogió de hombros—. Juega en primera división, en ese equipo que te gusta. Él te agradaría.

—¡Ja! —rodó los ojos—, lo dudo.

En cualquier otro momento Tai hubiera preguntado por el apellido del chico, el equipo en el que jugaba, la posición y hubiera puesto en marcha un elaborado proceso mental para recordar el resto; ¡conocía a todos los jugadores de los equipos importantes! ¡Era normal! ¡Aspiraba a ser uno! Pero en ese momento, con Yamato llamándolo _amigo, _sólo pudo negar y bloquearse.

Le caía mal, tan mal que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

_Nathaniel, _alias… el enemigo.

Apoyando el codo en el pupitre, Yamato recargó la barbilla en su mano derecha y lanzó otra mirada hacia el patio de la escuela…, charcos considerables habían comenzado a formarse con la copiosa lluvia.

—Quizás comparta piso con él —con naturalidad, soltó la idea sin mirar a Tai.

—¿¡Qué!?

Casi a la par de la exclamación llegó ese chirrido de las patas de la silla, arrastrándose por el suelo al momento en el que Tai se levantó alarmado por la noticia y lo que ésta removía en su pecho; era demasiado para una sorpresa, repentinamente se sintió como si estuviera de pie bajo esa lluvia fría y aplastante.

Fue aún peor cuando descubrió que tenía demasiadas miradas sobre sí y su instinto le llevó a gritar algo absurdo, algo sobre soccer y quién era el mejor jugador, pero con lo que consiguió que el resto de sus compañeros volvieran a sus asuntos porque aquel _-_precisamente- era el Tai de siempre.

—¡Y ese fue el mejor campeonato! —añadió, a viva voz.

Tai no notó la forma en la que Yamato apretaba las manos, porque el rubio lo hizo justo cuando éste se agachó para levantar la silla.

—¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso? —inquirió en un tono más bajo y claramente discreto—. Ni siquiera le conoces.

—La renta es siempre más barata entre dos...

Tai quiso reírse pero en lugar de eso se llevó la diestra a la frente, y de ahí al cabello.

—Yama —murmuró mirando al techo—, si a ti no te gusta que te muevan tus cosas…

—Bueno —el rubio afirmó—, tendré que aprender a lidiar con eso.

—Y detestas tanto el desorden.

—¿Y quién dice que Nathaniel es desordenado? —preguntó.

El moreno abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó mudo, cayendo en cuenta de que quizás Yamato ya había estado en la casa del pelirrojo, que habían conversado del tema, llegado a un acuerdo o que quizás éste ya conocía demasiado bien al otro.

Y si Nathaniel no le agradaba y lo odiaba, ahora lo quería muerto.

—No puedes vivir con él.

Serio y tajante, Tai compartió su opinión como si fuera una verdad ineludible y una orden que Yamato debía, sí o sí, cumplir.

—¿No puedo? —por primera vez en todo el rato Yamato se enderezó en el asiento y le miró de frente.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó—, es una idiotez.

Tai debió de haberlo visto venir. Resultaba evidente cuando Yamato se ponía a la defensiva y, en ese instante, era aseguro que el rubio sólo había escuchado una cosa: a él, llamándolo idiota.

—Veamos —modulando el tono, Yamato contó con los dedos—. Pagaré menos renta, vamos a la misma universidad, él es agradable, sabe cocinar, creo poder vivir con un poco de inevitable desorden… pues no —se encogió de hombros—, realmente no veo una razón para negarme. De hecho, es una excelente oportunidad.

—Es un extraño —Tai evitó gritar aunque su voz tenía cierto tono chillón.

—Nos hemos hecho amigos…

Curvó los labios, el moreno tenía necesidad de azotar la cabeza contra el pupitre.

—¡No puedes ser amigo de un…

La frase quedó al aire porque la campana sonó, anunciando el final del almuerzo y el regreso a clases. Yamato le dedicó una mirada a Tai, éste sólo se mantuvo con los hombros tensos, a la defensiva, así que el rubio se levantó y arrojó las sobras del almuerzo en la bolsa donde lo había llevado.

—Regresaré a mi lugar.

—Yama…

Tai se mordió los labios, el salón había vuelto a llenarse y en el justo momento en el que quiso seguir al rubio notó que el profesor cruzaba la puerta, saludando y pidiendo que se sentaran para comenzar. A dos filas de su lugar, varios asientos adelante del suyo, contempló al rubio sentándose pero aún con la tensión familiar en los hombros.

Yamato, superados los años de niñez, rara vez se había enojado con él y en esta ocasión parecía hasta ofendido.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>¡Ohhhh!, me pongo al día (a paso lento pero seguro) y vengo con un Tai aceptando que siente CELOS… esa fea palabra que cala hondo en el pecho y que esperemos lo impulse, no a asesinar a Nath sino a recuperar a Yama.<p>

Les invito a dejar review si quieren que tarde menos entre capítulo y capítulo.


	14. 4 Sobre las discusiones

_Viñeta entre Octubre y Noviembre_

Era demasiado tarde para seguir llamando a eso, a lo que sentía, celos de amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre las discusiones…<strong>

Su madre repetía, una y mil veces, que pensara antes de hablar. Decía que las palabras herían tanto como un golpe y que las heridas por un comentario no sanaban tan bien como las del cuerpo; sin embargo, su naturaleza era impulsiva y toda la vida olvidaba el único consejo que le hubiera ayudado en ese momento. Esta vez, Tai estaba seguro de que no había metido siquiera las manos para amortiguar el golpe.

Yamato estaba enfadado aunque no hacía mención de ello y él tampoco sacaba el tema a colación; simplemente seguían hablándose, viéndose poco y cada vez profundizando menos en lo que compartían.

Y es que era tan curioso como tras una discusión y habiendo dicho lo peor posible, al recapitular lo ocurrido era capaz de pensar en un montón de cosas más inteligentes y atinadas que hubiera sido oportuno decir en el momento y no ahora, cuando ya no había marcha atrás y Yamato no estaba para escucharlas.

Tai suspiró, considerando que dentro de su cabeza existía una gran conspiración en su contra.

—_No puedes vivir con él._

—_¿No puedo? _

—_Por supuesto que no —replicó—, es una idiotez. _

Recordaba las cosas más o menos así pero, pudieron haber sido de esa otra forma…

—_¿No puedo? _

—_Por supuesto que no —replicó._

Y aunque tensó los hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de correr hacia el balón, murmuró un:

—Mudémonos juntos _—_y_ p_ateó el primer balón directo a la portería.

Luego, fue por el segundo.

—Vive conmigo.

Fue en busca del tercer balón que sólo había golpeado contra el poste derecho para rebotar hasta el medio campo, lo recuperó, corrió y dirigió el tiro de nuevo a esa portería sin defensa ni portero.

—Debo ser yo…

_Pidémelo a mí._

Las palabras de Tai desaparecieron haciendo eco simplemente en su cabeza, de entre tantas opciones que hubieran hecho de la discusión algo diferente… él, torpemente, eligió la peor aunque no negaría que expresaba muy bien lo que sentía respecto a Yamato compartiendo un techo con otra persona.

Y si lo pensaba mejor…

—¡Alto! _—_seguía gritando esa voz en su cabeza.

Y ahora que le escuchaba, prestándole atención, también decía:

—¡Deja ya de mentir!

Era demasiado tarde para seguir llamando a _eso_, a lo que sentía, celos de amigo. Esos celos, los de la amistad, se marcaban en el estómago y lo que él sentía se apretaba contra su pecho haciéndole doler, enfadado consigo mismo.

Si perdía a Yamato, no iba a ser culpa de nadie… salvo suya.


	15. Esfuérzate, y luego da un poco más

**Noviembre**

Tai rompió el silencio, logrando que el rubio le volviera a mirar.

* * *

><p><strong>Esfuérzate, y luego da un poco más<strong>

Grandes nubarrones estancados cubrían el cielo, simplemente ocultando el sol y la luz de la mañana, aunque en días así la lluvia podía soltarse en cualquier momento; Yamato se recargó en el barandal, el viento con olor a humedad era agradable, e inhaló profundamente tratando de aislarse un momento del ruido a su alrededor.

La mayoría conversaba, ya fuera por haber encontrado a alguien conocido en el mismo grupo o por haber entablado repentina amistad con algún extraño; los que no, se removían en su lugar inquietos o revisaban -de manera casi obsesiva- que no les faltara algo importante para presentar el examen.

Junto a la puerta había una chica sacándole punta a varios lápices y, casi a la mitad del salón, un chico muy alto y pálido lucía desgarbado al inclinarse sobre el pupitre; Yamato tuvo la impresión de que éste había notado su mirada, así que giró a discreción y volvió la atención al edificio frente al que ellos estaban, con un barandal lleno de gente y un salón en movimiento.

Era una imagen curiosa, casi como un espejo aunque las personas al otro lado hicieran cosas ligeramente diferentes y nadie luciera igual.

Faltaban cerca de quince minutos para comenzar, aunque en realidad que dieran las ocho y media de la mañana sólo significaba que llegaría el aplicador junto con la comitiva que le ayudaría pues el examen seguramente comenzaría media hora después, si acaso no había alguna clase de atraso.

Yamato suspiró cansado de sentirse estresado por el examen y por llevar todos esos malestares, mucho más personales, a cuestas; se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío y los brazos apoyados en el metal del barandal.

Apoyó la barbilla en los brazos y cerró los ojos, sintiendo sueño repentinamente; cuando el examen acabara, quería ir a casa a dormir.

—_Da lo mejor, pero no exageres… _

El consejo de su padre era bueno mas, como en muchas otras cosas, no marcaba un límite claro dejándole a él con la libertad de interpretar. Aún recordaba esos primeros meses viviendo con él, se había rotó la cabeza en más de una ocasión tratando de comprender lo que éste deseaba y también se había preguntado muchas veces si eso, la forma de ser, era lo que había cansado a su madre al punto de tener que separarse.

Y luego se había dado cuenta de que él era así, muy parecido a su padre.

—¡Ey!, ¡no te duermas!

La sensación le hizo encogerse y gruñir por lo bajo, Tai le estaba aplastando al apoyar la mano abierta sobre su cabeza pero, sorpresivamente, estaba ahí y no había esperado verlo hasta que terminara el examen o quizás hasta el lunes por la mañana.

—Tai…

—Hola —esbozó una sonrisa mientras se instalaba a su lado—, ¿nervioso?

—¿Y tú?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy temprano —Tai se quejó, estirándose—, aún estoy algo dormido.

—Es verdad.

Yamato no tenía mucho humor para conversar y últimamente sonaba apagado, aún cuando trataba de evitarlo; miró al frente, sabiendo que era injusto cuando Tai se esforzaba por recuperar la camaradería que siempre había existido entre ellos pero no era fácil para él, simplemente aún calaba el mirarle a los ojos y seguir llamándose amigo.

—Toma…

Con el brazo extendido Tai le entregó un borrador, pero Yamato le observó sin entender. Tenía sus cosas en el bolsillo y el gesto estaba un poco fuera de lugar.

—Tómalo —insistió—, para la buena suerte.

—¿Suerte? —Yamato estuvo cerca de decir que aprobar no dependía de la suerte, pero se frenó—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Cómo que por qué?

Yamato afirmó, con el borrador entre los dedos.

—Aún somos amigos…

—Cierto —observó el borrador—, ya veo…

Por amable que hubiera sido el gesto de Tai y a pesar de la buena intención que había tenido, lo agradecía pero éste no se daba cuenta que tanta amabilidad hería y que aquella frase era como una bofetada en pleno rostro.

_Somos amigos. _

Sí, se suponía que lo eran aunque cada vez se sintieran más y más distantes; tal vez por eso se decía que las parejas que rompían luego no podían volver a ser amigos aunque lo curioso es que ellos o mejor dicho él, se había quedado en la simple declaración.

—Bueno —Tai sonrió al levantarse—, ya debo irme.

El tiembre sonó detrás de la voz del moreno y la gente en el pasillo pareció alborotarse con el simple hecho de saber que la espera se había terminado.

—¡Tengo que correr hasta el útimo edificio! —Tai alzó la voz para escucharse entre la ola de voces—. ¡Suerte!

Yamato elevó la diestra despidiéndose, aunque tardó un poco más en levantarse. Cuando Tai dobló por el pasillo le perdió de vista pero un par de segundos después volvió a encontrarle en el jardín apresurando el paso para avanzar entre la gente. Los grupos para el examen se formaban en base a los apellidos y era cierto, entre Ishida y Yamagi existía una gran distancia; eran unos cuatro o cinco edificios, si recordaba bien.

Observó el borrador de la suerte una vez más y se le escapó una ligera sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie; Tai era así, tan despistado para algunas cosas como esa con la que ahora le hacía daño y en la que seguramente ni siquiera había reparado.

Sin embargo, nadie le obligaba a hacer aquello, había sido él quien propusó seguir siendo amigos y recuperar lo poco o mucho que pudiera en lugar de simplemente alejarse.

Sacudió la cabeza y entró al salón con el resto del grupo; cinco minutos después los murmullos se apagaron y un hombre alto, vistiendo con un traje pulcro y acomodándose unas gafas delgadas, saludó dando las mismas explicaciones que todos habían leído al menos una vez en los cuadernillos de práctica para el examen.

oOoOoOo

Tres horas y veinte minutos más tarde, Yamato soltó un largo suspiro mientras se estiraba consciente del malestar que tenía sobre los hombros y el cuello; era un mal hábito porque durante los examenes, sobre todo en ese que era tan largo, poco a poco se iba encorbando sobre el pupitre como si eso pudiera ayudarle a ver, leer o responder mejor.

Pero bien, tras presentar, ahora no quedaba más que esperar los resultados y esos también iban a ser meses largos aunque de otra forma.

Yamato se frotó el cuello y aunque estuvo tentado a buscar una tienda, el estómago comenzaba a gruñirle como recordatorio de que no había desayunado, si salía del colegio no le permitirían volver a entrar; soltó el aire y encaminó los pasos hacia una de las maquinas que había visto al entrar.

Y claro, otros habían tenido la misma idea que él. Esa mañana había estado llena, ahora sólo tenía botellas de agua, un par de refrescos y goma de mascar.

—El desayuno perfecto —murmuró con media sonrisa.

—Al menos tiene algo.

El rubio había pensado en voz alta y no esperaba una respuesta, de hecho ni siquiera se percató de la presencia ajena hasta el instante en el que la muchachita se agregó a lo que parecía estar tomando la forma de una conversación.

—Es que es la única cercana a la puerta y no te dejan pasar a los demás edificios.

—Ya veo —el rubio se movió, cediéndole el paso.

—Ah, ¡gracias!

Las pulceras que la chica llevaba tintinearon cuando levantó la mano acomodándose el cabello tras de la oreja, ella pareció dudar un momento y luego colocó el dinero, picando los botones para que una lata se precipitara ruidosamente hacia la salida; fugazmente, Yamato pensó que se parecía un poco a Mimi por el cabello largo y ese aire tan femenino.

Cuando ésta se apartó, volvió a prestarle atención al contenido de la máquina y terminó optando por elegir una botella de agua.

—Y… —la lata de refresco chasqueó—, ¿te fue bien?

Yamato giró hacia la chica, dudando entre ser educado o simplemente indiferente y permitir que la castaña entendiera el mensaje por sí sola.

—Sí —afirmó—, eso creo.

—Estuvimos en el mismo salón…

—¿En verdad? —no había querido sonar incrédulo pero en realidad no había notado a la chica, y seguro no lo hubiera hecho ni porque esa cabellera hubiera estado en el asiento frente al suyo por más de tres horas.

—¡Mina!

La castalla estiró al brazo ante el llamado pero volvió la mirada a Yamato una vez más.

—Son mis amigas, me esperaban para irnos—la chica se explicó más de lo que parecía necesario y sonrió algo apenada—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ishida.

Yamato no tuvo que pensarlo, respondió en forma casi automática.

—Eh. Bien… —poco convencida pero sin tiempo para más, la chica cedió—. Mucha suerte, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo.

—Sí.

_Suerte,_ Yamato sentía quenecesitaba más que eso para salir airoso de la situación en la que se había tenido y que ya nada tenía que ver con el examen o su resultado; apartó la mirada del grupo de chicas cuando soltaron un par de cómplices risitas y dándole un sorbo a la botella optó por encaminarse a la salida, Tai tendría que pasar por ese lugar y sería más fácil encontrarse aunque fuera en donde más gente había.

Apenas se estaba sentando cuando, maldiciendo a su suerte, Yamato cruzó la mirada con otra persona que sí le era familiar; cierto que no le desagradaba y que incluso le había ayudado a estudiar pero, en ese momento sólo quería irse a casa y lo hubiera hecho si esperar a Tai no fuera algo cercano a una necesidad.

Un gesto caballeroso al día era más que suficiente de su parte, así que se levantó dispuesto a huir cuando sintió una suave tacleada que se convirtió en un extraño abrazo bajo el cual se mantuvo rígido.

—¡Yamato!

De la nada, con ese gesto torpe, Tai estaba abrazado a él y parecía lamentarse con la frente morena pegada a su hombro.

—¡Yama! —exclamó de nuevo—. ¡Esto ha sido una masacre!

El rubio sonrió y se relajó un poco.

—Supongo que eso te convierte en un sobreviviente —le mostró la botella de agua aunque no podía elevar mucho las manos—. Vamos, ánimo, no creo que haya sido tan malo.

—Fue peor que malo…

Tai le soltó y recibió la botella caminando a la salida, Yamato no se molestó en mirar atrás ni en fijarse si estaban siendo observados; no era alguien de abrazos, no solía pedirlos ni mucho menos darlos pero ese gesto se había sentido extrañamente cálido y agradable aún cuando supiera que debía de frenarse antes de confundir camaradería con otra cosa.

Era sólo él quien se sentía así, así que estaba en su deber pintar un límite y no pasarlo; a veces simplemente pensaba que querer ser amigo de alguien que le gustaba era una empresa demasiado grande y muy, muy absurda.

Sentía como si estuviera destinado a fracasar…

—¿En qué piensas?

El moreno le pilló cuando comenzaba a ponerse algo pálido, así que Yamato sólo atinó a llevarse una mano al estómago.

—Tengo hambre.

—Uhm, —Tai miró al suelo—, también yo. ¿Compramos algo?

—Sí, mejor. Después iré a casa a dormir todo el fin de semana.

—Vaya plan.

Con recelo Yamato le observó, probablemente era un plan aburrido pero cualquier cosa que Tai tuviera en mente podía ser íncómodo y en el fondo estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para lídiar con más cosas por ese día.

—¿Y si mejor vamos a tu casa y preparas algo de comer?

—No —Yamato respingó—, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quién cocine?

—¡Oh!, ¿será por qué yo no sé hacerlo? —le palmeó la espalda—. Anda. Yo pagaré las cosas que se necesiten, será un poco más costoso pero vale la pena luego de tanto sufrimiento—le picó el estómago al rubio, conteniendo la risa por el gruñido proveniente de éste—. ¿Ves?, si ya decidieron por ti.

En respuesta hubo otro gruñido, pero ahora en boca de Yamato

—Udon… tsukimine udon…

—¿Ahora? —Tai arqueó una ceja.

—Claro —observando el cielo, aún nublado, Yamató coló las manos en sus bolsillos—. Si yo cocino, yo elijo. Son las reglas…

—¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que no sabes cocinar.

Tai abrió la boca para quejarse pero, tras pensarlo rápidamente, apretó los labios y soltó un suspiro.

—Jaque —murmuró, aceptaba que había perdido.

Por fortuna no se desviarían mucho, de camino a la estación podrían detenerse y comprar las cosas. Yamato volvió a frotarse el cuello haciéndose a la idea de que no podría irse a la cama hasta dentro de algunas horas; aunque por otra parte, ver a Tai con semejante emoción y saboreándose la comida le arrancaba una sonrisa.

oOoOoOo

Probablemente aquello era algo de toda la vida pero no era hasta ahora cuando se sentía incómodo bajo la mirada atenta de Tai; así que mientras cuidaba la olla con los fideos y aquella otra en donde preparaba el caldo, volvió a lavarse las manos, lavó una tabla de picar, un cuchillo y se giró hacia Tai entregándoselos.

—Pica.

—¿Qué? —Tai se enderezó el asiento y volvió la mirada hacia lo que el rubio le enseñaba—. Bien, pero no esperes que quede perfecto…

—Tai, es negi —el rubio rodó los ojos, picar el cebollín no iba a matarlo y no era como si él mismo lo picara perfecto—. Además, así ahorraremos tiempo. ¿No tienes hambre?

—Agonizo —se llevó una mano al pecho con todo y cuchillo—, y huele taaaan bien.

Yamato sonrió ante el halago.

—Ya no falta mucho.

Luego del largo trayecto en donde el único tema de conversación fue el examen, sus preguntas tediosas y lo terrible que resultaba el que les hubieran tocado series diferentes por lo que no podrían comparar respuesta entre sí, un buen plato de udon era no sólo algo llenador sino una excelente elección…, sobre todo ahora que llovía a cantaros y la temperatura irremediablemente comenzaba a descender; el calor de la cocina y el olor de lo que preparaban inundando el lugar era agradable pero al mismo tiempo no hacía más que abrir el apetito. Curiosamente, el rubio había olvidado que cocinar le relajaba y ahora podría volver a hacerlo con calma aunque se quejara a cada tanto por tener que prepararlo todo en lugar de haber comprado algo hecho.

Volvió a probar el caldo y agregó algo más de salsa de soja. El udon ya estaba listo, así que Yamato apagó esa olla y escurrió los fideos, luego se movió en la cocina en busca de dos platos hondos en donde podría servirlo.

—¡Oh!, ¡esa parte es mi favorita!

Yamato se frotó la nuca, sintiéndose observado otra vez; mas sólo un instante transcurrió entre la exclamación de Tai y el tenerle a su lado, observando como servía el caldo, el udon y luego…

—Anda —le entregó un par de blanquillos—, ponlos tú.

—Genial.

El rubio también le fascinaba esa parte pero, lo hacía cuando tenía cuatro años y su madre hacía _magia _sobre la comida; ya no ahora, cuando entendía el porqué ocurría aquello. Tai partió el cascarón y el huevo crudo se extendió sobre el caldo y el udon, a los pocos segundos la clara comenzó a tornarse blanca cociéndose por la temperatura.

Lo mismo ocurrió sobre el segundo plato, aunque la yema se rompió mezclándose con la clara deformando así lo que debía de ser un círculo perfecto.

Tai hizo un mohín de disgusto pero no dijo nada cuando Yamato colocó el negi a un costado y tomó ese último plato para sí.

—Hay que comer.

El moreno afirmó, siguiéndole el par de pasos que les separaban de la mesa. Tai hizo el primer ruidito de gusto y Yamato optó por probar la comida al reparar en que, por un momento, había permanecido simplemente observando al otro; a veces era demasiado obvio, y cosas así eran las que debía de evitar.

Comió despacio, sentía un vacío en el estómago que seguramente se debía a la larga espera.

—Sabes Yama…

Tai rompió el silencio, logrando que el rubio le volviera a mirar.

—¿No quieres pasar Navidad en mi casa?

—Navidad —Yamato se mostró algo incómodo—, ¿hablas en serio?

—Sí, creo que estaría bien… ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—, con eso de que no sabemos donde estarémos el próximo año y demás…

El rubio se removió en su asiento, inseguro del qué responder.

—Sólo piénsalo, ¿sí?

Yamato afirmó, volviendo a comer.

El tiempo juntos se acababa, el examen había parecido tan lejano pero ahora era algo del pasado y esos resultados que debían de esperar, pronto estarían publicados; Tai tenía razón al decir que el próximo año era muy corto y sobre todo incierto.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>Bueno ha sido un capítulo largo, el tedioso examen de ingreso a la universidad ya pasó y veremos que ocurre mientras esperan los resultados.<p>

¿Alguien recuerda que en "Vivir en pareja" Yama tiene malos recuerdos sobre cierta cena navideña en casa de los Yagami?, pues bien… en el próximo capítulo, finalmente sabrán qué ocurrió.


End file.
